Le Beau et le Démon
by Ekaterina23
Summary: A curse that changed him. One that brought out his inner demon and forced him into isolation. Dante has been hopelessly wandering within castle walls for years, waiting for someone to lift his curse. Just when the cruel reality of his doomed future seems to dawn upon him, what he's been waiting for appears in the form of a young man with an attitude. Based on Beauty and the Beast.
1. Chapitre 1:How Could This Have Happened?

_**A SEMI-LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Hello! I have returned to FanFiction after a _long _break. I just had to write this story because when I went to the _Devil May Cry_ section and looked up Nero and Dante, I never saw a fic that was based on _Beauty and the Beast_. Since I really liked that movie and I thought it could work with _Devil May Cry_, I thought, why not make my own? I really like fic's that are based on Beauty and the Beast, so I decided to write a version with all the _Devil May Cry_ characters, and of course the pairing would be Dante and Nero.

There were problems though, as I tried to mix the two together. So! I decided to do this my own way, so I altered a lot of stuff so now its only moderately-based on Beauty and the Beast. I used the Disney version because it was the easiest to fit the characters in. So while I was planning, I really fell in love with this story, and how every time I came up with something, it had to have something else backing it up, and then that had to have something backing that up too, and so on. Anyways! I thank you for giving my story a chance and I will try my best to live up to your expections. (BTW, this is my first time writing in a long time so please excuse me if im rusty.)

Just So You Know:

_Italics-_ thoughts, for emphasis to words, ect.

_**Bold Italics- **_Used exclusively for when Dante is speaking and for emphasis as well.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT** own _Devil May Cry_ or _Beauty and the Beast_, they belong respectively to CAPCOM® and Disney.

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Le Beau et Le Démon Chapitre 1:** _How Could This Have Happened?_

~o~O~o~

_**"Come...back..."**_

Nero ignored the call and continued running as fast as his legs could take him. He rushed down a massive corridor, his heart thumping wildly in his ears. Turning around a corner his breath caught at the sight of double doors at the end of the hall and without pause, he bolted to them and tugged them open. Forcing himself not to look back, Nero stumbled forward and closed the doors behind him, making sure to lock them.

_'__Fuck!__...that was __**too**__ close...at least now __it__ can't get in...right?_' Nero thought nervously. He turned, laying his back against the cool hardwood, and stood there in a cold sweat, catching his breath. He really fucked up this time. He didn't mean to piss it off, but it just happened! And now he was sure it was going to try and kill him for what he had seen. He just fucking _knew_ it. One thing was for sure though, and that was that Nero wouldn't just lay in wait for it to come. He needed to get out of there...and fast. With his thoughts semi-collected and his breathing less ragged, he began to scan the room hurriedly. He was in the _Grand Hall_, and to his relief there stood the main doors across from him; the doors that would lead him outside to his freedom. He let out a bated breath, hope blossoming in his chest. Maybe he could make it out of this goddamn place!  
And without another thought, Nero made to get up-

_**"Not...so...fast..."**_a feral voice growled suddenly from behind the doors.

Before instinct could force his body to move away, a hand burst through the wooden doors, and latched on to his forearm. Nero yelped as he felt something sharp dig into his arm. He looked down at it, his stomach churning and his eyes widening as he caught a glimpse of the appendage that had him in its iron grip. It wasn't_ human._It was covered in what seemed to be black hide, with tiny creases similar to cracks that ran parallel from its arm and along its knuckles, glowing a faint scarlet, and stopping at its fingers, where sharp claws protruded from its fingertips.

Those certain claws were currently digging into the flesh of his arm and drawing blood. Nero panicked, trying to pull his arm away only for the claws to dig deeper and for the sting of pain to grow sharper. Nero's breathing grew shallow, fear escalating. He tried prying the clawed hand off, ignoring the strange pulsing he felt in his right arm as he did so. Still the hand would not release him, Nero wasn't far from hyperventilating; his vision was getting blurred and his heart felt about ready to rip out of his chest.

Suddenly, another hand broke through the door directly beside Nero's head on his right, extending to reveal a gruesome looking arm. Nero gasped sharply when it wrapped around his neck and tried to cut off oxygen from reaching his lungs. He struggled against the grip, shutting his eyes tightly and blindly grasping at the arm successfully strangling him. Fear turned into agitation and in his frenzied state Nero could only think of one thing and chant it in his head like a mantra.

'_Shit, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, __**I'm gonna die**__!'_

~o~O~o~

**Twenty-Two Nights Prior...**  
_~7 Hours Before The Festival~_

A sudden light pervaded the room as the familiar sound of curtains being pulled apart woke a slumbering Nero. He groaned miserably, turning his back to the light and burying himself deeper under his sheets. He heard a light chuckle from behind and suddenly the covers were torn from his person, leaving him exposed to the chilly air.

"Give me five more minutes please." Nero grumbled, pulling a plush pillow over his head. Another chuckle and his pillow was taken. Nero had learned to hate that particular laugh. He turned towards the noise and snapped his eyes open, sky blue eyes glaring up at the assailant.

"Don't give me that look Nero, if I recall correctly, it was you that told me to wake you up early today." said the light and airy voice of his mother. Said woman was giving him a bright smile, a pillow in her hand and with his sheets tossed over her shoulder. Her eyes gave off a mischievous spark, like she _enjoyed_annoying him.

"Well damn, how was I supposed to know you'd take me seriously?" Nero said as he sat up, snatching his pillow and putting it in its place on his bed. His mother moved aside and watched Nero get up and stretch. She sighed and dropped the sheets onto the bed, moving towards the door and grabbing the knob. She turned to her son and gave him another dazzling smile.

"Well dear, I set your clothes for today on your desk over there. Ill be in the kitchen, come down for breakfast alright?"

"Yeah, yeah." Nero muttered walking over to his desk and examining his clothes for the day.

"And tidy up the bed would you?"

Nero turned to her and opened his mouth to speak but paused when he saw the stern glare his mother sent him. He sighed deeply and nodded. "Fine. Just get out already."

Ignoring his attitude, his mother hummed in approval and left the room, closing the door behind her. Nero quickly undressed and pulled on a navy muscle-shirt, zipped up his red hoddie vest over that, tugged on his pants and boots before finally shrugging on his long indigo coat. Leaving his hair bedraggled as always, Nero made to leave the room before he paused as he realized he had forgotten something. He walked to his dresser and took out a sling, and while glaring at it in disdain he placed it on his right arm, which was covered from shoulder to fingers in bandages.

Nero hated his arm. It was an abomination, something he was cursed with and had to deal with for the rest of his life. He had peeked at it every time he had to change the bandages, and every time he turned away in disgust at the sight. Ever since the incident in Mitis Forest, where he had injured his shoulder, his arm started changing. His skin turned a blistering red, until layer after layer it split apart and revealed dark, leathery hide. At first it was small spots, but soon it had spread, from his hands to his elbow, and even then it continued onto his shoulder. Naturally Nero tried to hide it, always wearing long sleeved shirts, even in the blistering hot sun. He didn't tell _anyone_ about the arm,not even his family, _hell_, how could he? Even when he was younger, he just knew it wasn't normal, he was afraid of his arm, afraid of what people would think, of what his family would think. He always felt that if he told them, if he told anyone, something terrible would happen. So he didn't. And that was the end of that. He had hid it well for the past few years, and if anyone asked why he would wear long sleeved shirts or why he was always bandaging his arm or even why he wore a sling he would change the subject immediately...or curse them off.

Nero pushed the left sleeve of his jacket up to his elbow and tugged the other one further down. Then he slipped on a glove, covering his arm completely. Once that was done and over with, Nero finally left his room, somehow still feeling like he had forgotten something.

"Ah, there you are dear. Sit down and eat your breakfast. Your father and brother have already left. Credo dropped off Kyrie at the market on his way to work, she's waiting for you there."

Nero nodded, pulling back a chair and sitting on it, before devouring the eggs and bacon on the plate in front of him like a man who hadn't eaten in years. His mother watched him, her expression a mix of horror and astonishment.

"Nero dear, _chew_. Don't just suck it up like you're some kind of vacuum." She chided.

"S'alright. I gotta' hurry up and meet Kyrie anyways."

Nero managed to finish off the meal in five minutes, quickly drinking a glass of orange juice and planting a kiss on his mother's cheek, leaving the woman stunned as he closed the front door behind him. Moments later, she recovered and sighed loudly, rubbing her temples in hopes of preventing the headache she knew was coming. Picking up after Nero, she looked at the calendar tacked onto the wall absentmindedly only to realize it was laundry day. She inwardly groaned as she finished drying off the dishes and afterwards she walked into each room of the house with a basket full of dirty laundry. When she finally entered Nero's room, she nearly yelled out in frustration. Not only was Nero's room in complete disarray, but he also hadn't tidied his bed like he had promised.

~o~O~o~

_~6 Hours Before The Festival~_

"Nero! There you are!" a wonderfully melodious voice called out to Nero. Said young man turned at the voice and smiled slightly when he located its owner.

"Hey. Did you wait long?" Nero asked as he walked towards his sister Kyrie, a sweet smile was etched on her pretty face as she met him halfway, giving him a small hug, which he hesitantly returned. "No, not long at all. Credo stayed with me for some time, he said he didn't want to leave me alone and even when I told him you were coming soon, he just rolled his eyes." Nero scoffed as he pulled away and placed his left arm around Kyrie shoulder, while she wrapped hers around his torso. They started walking past all the differently colored stalls and stores like that until Nero cleared his voice and asked,

"So...what was it you wanted to buy?"

"A new dress for my performance tonight at the festival. My Sunday Church dress is a little overused. I don't think I should wear the same thing for the festival, I need something more...well festive, wouldn't you agree?" Kyrie asked looking up at Nero expectantly. Looking back down at her Nero nodded and smiled. "Of course." he said.

His answer seemingly satisfying her, she smiled back and looked forward, searching for the appropriate store. Nero smirked. Nodding and smiling always worked when you were only half-listening. Don't get him wrong, he loved talking to Kyrie and he always listened to her, but today was different. Today all she talked about was clothes and her performance, which quite frankly, Nero had no interest in.

"You're coming to the festival right? You have to at least see my performance." Kyrie's voice burst into Nero's thoughts.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, of course."

Kyrie halted, forcing Nero to do the same. He looked down at her to meet with stern amber orbs and a frown. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you Nero?"

"What! Yes I did!" Nero argued. Kyrie kept a stern frown, eyes disbelieving. "No, you did that 'of course' thing you always do! You thought I never noticed? Now, I never said anything because I thought you were stressed out and I didn't want to bother you with my problems, but this is serious! I need you to listen." Kyrie said, giving Nero a pained look and exasperated eyes. Nero felt a sigh ready to escape his lips but he held it back. Backing away from Kyrie he turned to her and gripped her shoulder with his left hand.

"Kyrie, I do listen to you. I know tonight's the festival, and you have a performance, and you're scared your going to look bad or perform bad, but lemme' tell you right now, its not gonna' happen because you're..." Nero paused in thought, choosing his next words carefully. "You're an amazing songstress and you look beautiful in everything you wear."

A blush blossomed on Kyrie's face, mirroring the one on Nero's. And then, despite their previous dispute, a smile broke out on Kyrie's lovely face, one so bright and kind that Nero felt warmth sprout in his chest and his stomach flip delightfully, his cheeks growing a tad darker, Nero smiled back slightly.

"You always know what to say when I'm feeling down Nero, thank you. Now, let's go find that dress." Kyrie intertwined her arm with Nero's left, and held his hand, intertwining their fingers, the action making Nero freeze for a moment before he relaxed and gripped her hand tighter.

As they walked past all the different stores and markets that continued onwards, parallel to each other, Nero watched in quiet contemplation as all the villagers prepared for the festival.

The Baker was busiest today. Baking his savory pastries a dozen at a time, the shop was warm from the heat of the ovens and the aroma of fresh bread wafted out the building and onto the streets. Nero's mouth watered slightly in anticipation of eating all those delicious delicacies.

The Tailor was also quite occupied. The women of the town were anxiously waiting in line to purchase her clothing; various dresses of many colors, some coated in frills and lace were draped over their arms. The men however, were outside the shop. In groups they conversed cooly and laughed heartily as they expected their wives to do the shopping for them. Nero cringed. He hadn't much patience when it came to waiting in line.

And then, Nero spotted the Armament Shop. Sitting calmly in the corner, with none around to permeate its quiet atmosphere, it was virtually empty and abandoned, but Nero knew better. Inside were all the tools and instruments capable of being used to harm or to _protect_. Once you walked in, it was like stepping into a whole new world with a different atmosphere and different people. In there you could behold all sorts of arms ranging from knives and swords to pistols and shotguns. This was Nero's favorite store in the entire town despite him not being able to purchase anything. It wasn't like his parents were going to let him carelessly carry around a gun anyways. "Hey Nero, it seems like I've found a good store over by the Town Square, so you can go to your precious arms store, I'll come meet you when I'm done." Kyrie said lightly, a small, knowing smile on her face. Nero felt his heartbeat pick up slightly. Had he been so obvious? "No thanks, I said l'd help you pick out a dress so I can't just leave you."

"But I insist Nero, you wouldn't like dress shopping anyways, its boring and you have no sense for fashion."

"Excuse me?" Nero said, eyebrow raised and eyes playful. "I do too have a 'sense of fashion'." He spoke, accentuating the last part. Kyrie chuckled. "Oh please, you always wear the same clothing and the same coat and boots and-"

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Nero asked, feigning a hurt expression.

"Nothing, its just that you wear the same thing every day."

"So? You wear the same white dress every Sunday."

"That's my performance dress."

"You have to have a designated dress for everything?"

"Yes." She said, bumping her hips against his side, almost making him lose his balance. "Women are so confusing." Nero commented, bumping back with less force.

"More complicated than your weapons?" Kyrie asked continuing their little game.

"Yeah, definitely."

"Well I would hate to complicate your life any more Nero, so you'd better get going to your sanctuary." Kyrie remarked stopping and untangling her arm from his. Nero frowned, but nodded. "You sure?"

"Of course." She said in a deep voice, trying to imitate him, while nodding. Another bright smile broke out on Nero's face. Only Kyrie could make him smile like this. He nodded back, pulling her into a tight hug before letting go and walking towards the direction of the bookstore. "Don't talk to strangers." He said half joking, half serious. Kyrie just laughed and waved.

"I won't."

~o~O~o~

The minute Nero walked into the store, he was greeted with the familiar scent of gunpowder and metal. He smiled slightly. It was vacant with the exception of one other person.

"Nero! Its good to see you again!"

"Hey Al, its nice to see you too." Responded Nero. Alphonse was the young and esteemed owner of the shop, it was passed down to him by his father, the late Bastien Valentin. The young man had been more than happy to oblige to his fathers last wishes and take over the store and here he has been for the past five years surrounded by some of the most impressive – and expensive – weapons of the century. Nero had always wanted to take his place and he'd always remark on how fortunate Alphonse was to own all of it, to which the cheery blond had laughed merrily at.

"I see that you ditched pretty, little, Miss Kyrie back there."

"Yeah so?"

"You jerk." Said Al, leaning over the front desk and resting his head on both his palms as he regarded Nero with disappointed cerulean orbs. Nero scoffed and walked over to the desk, picking up a stool nearby and sitting on it. "Just kidding. You know I would never leave her like that. She said that she could go pick out a dress by herself and that she would meet me later." Al raised a brow slightly and gave him a skeptical look but accepted his answer. He removed his hands as he got up and slapped Nero on the shoulder. Nero flinched. Alphonse was stronger than he looked. "Well then! Lemme' guess? You wanna' take a look at Blue Rose?" he asked, a silly grin on his face. Nero grinned back and nodded. "Of Course. Bring her out here would you?"

"Well normally I wouldn't let you take another look when I know you're not gonna' buy her, but since I know you love her as much as I do, I'll make an exception." He winked at Nero and stepped to the back of the shop, where he kept inventory. While Nero waited, he looked around the shop, appraising all the swords mounted on the wall opposite of him. Some swords were thinner than others, some were bigger and heavier looking, so were more detailed at the hilt while others were simple, yet they were all deadly, making the way the glinted in the sunlight almost ominous. Looking to another wall, Nero noticed a sturdy bow and arrow placed in the center. Nero himself never took an interest in archery since it was mainly used for hunting game and the like. Alphonse liked it though and practiced it frequently until he had developed strong arms and broad shoulders adding to his tall structure, that and he could also kill any animal with one shot.

"Here she is!" Alphonse cheered as he walked out of storage and back to his desk. In his hands he cradled the aforementioned revolver. He handed it to Nero whom looked at the weapon as if he wanted to marry it. Alphonse chuckled. "Don't start drooling Nero."

"Ah, shut-up." Nero said as he ogled the revolver some more. The Blue Rose was a long-ranged weapon, it had two barrels; one underneath the other, and so she could fire two magnum rounds for each time you pulled the trigger. On these barrels there was porting to reduce the recoil. She also had a 6-shot cylinder on the right to reload, which Nero had found a coincidence since he tended to shoot with his left hand. And for the finishing touch the gun also had a molded wooden grip with a beautifully intricate carving of a blue rose on the left side, hence the name 'Blue Rose'. Nero had named her himself.

"Still crazy for her, yeah?" Al asked, gazing at the weapon appreciatively as well. Nero nodded. "Hell yeah, too bad I cant afford her."

"Shame, shame. You were a match made in heaven too!" Al cried, wiping an imaginary tear away. Nero scowled at him. "Fuck off, man. I don't need you reminding me."

Alphonse laughed, patting Nero on the back softly before taking Blue Rose from his hands, he took a closer look at the rose etched to the side, smiling as he noticed Nero's eyes trailing the weapon. "Sometimes you're like a dog with a bone, you know that?" he said hiding the gun somewhere behind his desk. Nero ignored the statement, eyes saddening as he lost sight of the revolver. "One of these days, when I get a job and move out-"

"Move out? You mean you're _still_living with your parents? Damn, that sucks. How old are you anyways? Last time I checked we were close in age."

"Im nineteen, last time I checked." Nero mumbled. "Well thats a relief. Cause you look like an old man, you know? And I can't sell some crazy old codger a gun without knowing what hes gonna use it for." Nero punched Al in the arm, making the other chuckle and the weak attempt to hurt him.

"No, I'm serious. I wasn't sure cause of the hair." He said reaching up and plucking a white strand from the boy's head, eliciting an 'ow!' from the other. "Is this bleached?" he asked gazing at the strand with curiosity. "No. I was born with this hair." Nero said crossing his arms. "Well lets add that to the list of 'weird things about Nero'."

Nero felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach clench uncomfortably at the statement. Alphonse thought he was weird? Did that mean he didn't like talking to him? Nero hoped it didn't, he really enjoyed Alphonse's company. "Hey, why are you giving me that look? Was it something I said?"

Nero snapped back to reality as he gazed at his only friend. "I'm sorry I-"

There was a knocking sound and when both men turned, they saw it was Kyrie tapping the window and signaling for Nero to come out. Nero nodded to her and she smiled. Nero turned to Alphonse and smiled slightly. "Sorry to cut our conversation short, but I gotta' go." Alphonse shook his head a bright smile on his face. "No problem man, well talk some more later." Reaching over the blond pulled a reluctant Nero into a semi-awkward hug, patting the young man on the back and letting go. Nero smiled wider and turned to leave when Alfred laughed and said, "Tell your girlfriend I said hi."

"She's my sister!"

"Riiiight~!"

And the door was slammed shut. Alphonse laughed at his friend's antics before a rare look of contemplation took over. Several questions swarmed in his head. How had Nero been born with white hair? And why was he still wearing that weird sling, after all these years? What the hell was up with his arm? These questions, he burned to voice them out to his fiery friend...

~o~O~o~

The Festival was taking place in the small mining village surrounded by the "Ferrum Hills". It was in celebration of the restoration of the abandoned mines and of the new houses that were erected in the village. Soon, families would come to live there and men would begin working at the mines, so that Fortuna could benefit from the riches inside. The small settlement would be bustling with life as it had before it was left to rot. Kyrie had been invited to come and perform, because of her renown talent in singing, she was a natural candidate to be the entertainment of the entire festival, and everyone who had gone to church and heard her angelic voice was sure to come, which meant everyone was going to make an appearance. In all honesty, Nero would rather stay home and read a book or something than to be standing out in the stagnant air surrounded by hundreds of other people, laughing, talking and screaming all at the same time. Perhaps after her performance Nero could grab some food from the buffet and retreat into the mines, where it was nice and quiet.

When he and Kyrie arrived at sunset, people were already there, some dressed simply while the richer dressed more extravagantly. Paper lanterns were hung everywhere, on every building, lighting every corner at every angle, and tents were set up all around with food and items of interest. In the center was a wooden stage, and on it was where Kyrie was to sing along to the music of the other performers. Kyrie seemed almost nervous as she clasped onto Nero's arm. Nero watched her from the corner of his eye, mesmerized by her appearance as usual.

Tonight she donned a cream colored, close-fitting, crocheted dress that looked amazing on her with the way it accentuated all her curves and draped elegantly after her, the crocheted flowers adding a tender look much like the wearer herself. Luckily, the dress, although bringing out her shape quite nicely, was not revealing, and didn't show an ample amount of cleavage, and it almost seemed as if Kyrie gave off a soft glow underneath the light of the lanterns. Adding to the dress, she wore ivory gloves that reached her elbows, and on her neck as well as her ears hung pearls, which belonged to their mother, he realized. Finally her hair was placed in a loose bun, a few tresses let lose, framing her pale, angelic face. Nero had no doubt she was the most beautiful woman there. He was reminded of a porcelain doll, one that was lovingly crafted to perfection, one who's beauty was unsurpassed, but couldn't be touched, because it was oh, so fragile.

"Oh Nero...why is everyone staring at me?" Nero asked nervously, unconsciously gripping his arm harder as she slowly began to duck behind him. Nero laid his bandaged hand on hers gently, and looked at her in the eyes. "Don't worry, its because you look amazing tonight." Nero lied. She looked more than amazing, its just that it was too embarrassing to say so.

"I-I do?" she asked almost timidly. Nero nodded, gingerly removing her grip on his arm and holding her hand. "Yeah. Don't doubt yourself so much. You have to believe in yourself as much as we do." Nero said motioning towards their parents and brother amidst the crowd, watching them with pride in their eyes.

Kyrie smiled shakily. "But what if I mess up?" Nero wanted to laugh at her insecurity, but knew it wouldn't help. "You wont, trust me. Ive heard you sing a thousand times before and you've never messed up, so there's no difference from then and now." Nero chided, leading her towards the stage, where the instrumentalists were waiting patiently for her. Kyrie let out a unsteady breath as they stopped in front of the stage. She knew Nero was right, of course he was, but she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the crowd of people watching her. Usually, before she performed in church, her parents or Nero, or even Credo, would give her a small pep-talk. They reminded her that they were always there to watch and support her and that was what always gave her the strength to go out there and sing what was in her heart.

"Kyrie. You can do this. Your going up there, and you're gonna' knock em' dead. No doubt about it. So get the hell up there and make us proud." Nero said confidently, as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. Kyrie closed her eyes and took deep breaths. Her hand rested atop his, as Kyrie concentrated on getting her heartbeat steady.

_'Mother and father are here, Credo is here, Nero is here. Their all with me so I have to do my best. I won't let them down. I won't.'_ Kyrie thought. She could feel her body relaxing, and her breath calming, as she felt Nero's warmth nearby, his hands gripping her shoulders, keeping her steady, she opened her eyes and stared straight into those blue orbs, whom were filled with strength and confidence, and in those moments it was as if she could feel Nero's courage flow into her body, his resolve resounding in her head, clearing her thoughts of everything else.

Kyrie smiled at him then, but it was not her normal smile; her lips curved up in a small but meaningful smile, but her eyes...they showed determination. And that was when Nero smirked and released his precious sister, knowing she would blow everyone away with her voice. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, uttering a small 'thanks' in his ear before moving to the center of the stage and facing the crowds of people, who all looked at her expectantly. Nero backed away and walked over to where his family was, watching her from there with a small grin of encouragement. She nodded and slowly motioned for the instrumentalists to start playing. Once they did Kyrie listened quietly, for her cue to sing, when it neared she took one last deep breath, looked at her family...

And began to sing with a heavenly voice, as if god have crafted it himself.

People listened as the petite beauty sang her heart out to them, her voice fluid and even like silk caressing their skin. Not once did she pause, nor did she make a mistake, she just sang as if it were all she knew how to do, as if she lived and breathed on singing alone. Nero felt his chest warm with pride at his sister. He knew what she was capable of and she had always exceeded expectations, it was a shame she could not share her voice with the rest of the world. They were certainly missing out.

He could hear his mother holding back tears of joy behind him. Strangely enough he could smell the salty liquid poring from her eyes. He ignored this, his eyes glued to Kyrie's form as she sang her lovely melody.

"_Gaudeamus igitur_

_Iuvenes dum sumus._ _Post iucundam iuventutem_ _Post molestam senectutem_ _Nos habebit humus~"_  
Nero marveled in her expression as she sang, its was one of pure joy, happiness swirled in her eyes as she saw others begin to dance to the tune, while she too did small spins and twirls when the instrumentals overtook her voice. Nero felt her smile was contagious as his own lips curved upwards more and more. As he watched her, it occurred to him that she would probably be in need of a drink to alleviate her throat afterwards, he could also get something to eat while he was at it anyways.  
"_Ubi sunt qui ante nos_ _In mundo fuere?_ _Vadite ad superos_ _Transite in inferos_ _Hos si vis videre~"_  
She turned to gaze at Nero and in that moment Nero signaled that he was going over to the table where they had served the food. As if reading his mind Kyrie understood and nodded, her attention switching from him to the crowd once more. Nero chuckled, glad that she was enjoying herself and retreated past the hordes of people to the buffet table.

~o~O~o~

Lady was _not _having a fantastic day. Perhaps it was because today the castle was more quiet and eerie than usual; that and she was bored as fuck. There was nothing to do but walk around the empty halls, staring at nothing but ancient paintings and tapestries that hung on the wall or the old cobweb-infested furniture that laid on the dirty granite floor or even the flickering lights of the antique chandelier in the Grand Hall that looked dangerously ready to fall if given the slightest nudge, and...well, you know. The point is, everything in this castle is old, grungy, and poorly taken care of, and it never failed to irritate Lady. Almost enough to make her want to clean it herself, but not quite. The only way you would get her to clean willingly was if you paid her tons of cash. Besides, she was a Demon Hunter, not a _maid_.

Lady could feel her anger rise as her thoughts wandered to the master of the castle. The damn prick was being emo today and sulking in a corner in his library. She knew today was not exactly a cheerful day for the bastard, but he should at least come out of his room for once in the day and do something productive. Like hiring maids to clean this crap castle. Or better yet...let the lazy bastard clean it himself! Lady chuckled sadistically at the thought of him wearing a maid uniform and dusting the furniture. Disturbing perhaps, but indeed funny.

"Well, I might as well see what he's up to. Probably still sitting in that damn chair of his..." Lady muttered to herself, walking through a set of doors and finding her way through the endless hallways until she ascended a set of stairs that would lead her to the second floor. As she walked along the carpeted floor, she found herself humming a small tune, one that her father had taught her long ago. Suddenly she stopped, her expression troubled.

_'Father...he-'_

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Lady? Haven't found anything to do yet I see." a familiar voice burst into Lady's thoughts. Lady scoffed. "Hah, as if there would be anything to do in this dump. I was just headed to see if the old man was still sulking."

"Well he's still at it. Perhaps you can snap him out of it?" said the velvety voice of the demoness as she stepped out of the darkness of the hall. Lady raised a brow her mismatched eyes narrowing. "Trish...why aren't you with Dante? Don't you usually hang by his side like a shadow?"

Trish smiled, but it was cold and did not reach her eyes. She tossed her long, blond locks behind her shoulders as she walked closer to Lady. "I doubt he would want to see me today of all days. After all, today is the anniversary of that day..."

"I know. But don't you go sulking around too. And don't go blaming yourself either. Its nobody's fault for what happened." Lady said, placing a hand on Trish's shoulder in an attempt to reassure her. Trish smirked cruelly at her. "Of course."

Lady nodded then retreated her hand. "Well I'm gonna go talk to that bastard, so see ya." she said before passing Trish and walking into a room just further down the hall. Trish started walking again, her expression turning rueful as she replayed Lady's words in her head.

_'Don't go blaming yourself either.'_

For the first time in a long while, Trish let a frown mare her features. "Too late." she whispered to absolutely no one.

~o~O~o~

Lady slowly opened the door, slipping past and closing it with a soft click. She stood and walked over to the red velvet chair sitting before the fireplace, noticing the slumped figure on it. She sighed when it didn't move an inch to look at her.

"So how long are you planning to sit there and sulk?" She asked bored, crossing her arms over her chest. The figure shifted, but only to wave her away.

"_**Lady...go...away..." **_it muttered, in a dark and menacing voice, akin to a growl.

"Hell no. You need to get off that lazy ass of your and do something about-!"

"_**Leave me...alone..."**_ it growled once more. Lady ignored the demand, moving to stand in front of the creature, blocking its view.

"No. You need to revert to your old self, because this mopey you is pathetic!"

"_**I...said...leave."**_

"Now, I don't care if today is-"

"_**LADY!" **_the feral voice snarled. **_"I said...get the...fuck...out..."_**

Lady paused and scowled at him. "Excuse me? Listen up _Dante,_ I dunno' what your all pissed off about, but you have to get fucking over it!" she said, leaving over and poking him in the chest. Dante looked at her with what she guessed was a frown and then looked away.

"_**You...don't...know anything..."**_

Lady felt something in her snap. "Okay, you know what? Fine! I don't give a shit anymore! I tried being nice for once but all you do is shove it back in my face. So guess what? Screw you!" she said charging towards the door with the full intention of slamming it shut. Just as she opened it and was walking past, she froze as she heard Dante whisper something weakly, as if he didn't want her to hear what he said. Too bad she did, and what she heard made her shiver subconsciously on the inside.

"_**Im so...hungry..I..want...human...flesh..."**_

Never had Lady heard him utter such words so desperately as he did. Deep inside she felt her heart swell with pity for the demon. But her mind was telling her to disregard the secret plea, telling her that she shouldn't kill humans, much less capture one and watch Dante rip it to shreds like a starved lion. She closed the door, not slamming it as she had previously planned. Her mind swarming with questions as she faced two tough decisions.

Should she bring Dante a human? Surely Dante was restraining himself, starving himself just to keep his oath to never harm humans. He was suffering, Lady knew he was, and for once, she felt like she needed to help him.

On the other hand Lady didn't wish to drag an innocent here to watch them get mauled to death by Dante. She also wasn't a big fan of killing humans.

Fuck, why was it so hard to choose?

" I don't know about you but I would do it. For Dante's sake." Trish said, suddenly appearing beside her. Lady turned to her and shook her head. "Easy for you to say. You don't mind killing humans, but I do." Trish grinned widely for the first time that day, sharp canines glinting in the moonlight. "You're right. But its just _one_ human. Its not like you're ever going to do this again. Just this once. Just one, insignificant human that the world can do without. It wont even stay on your conscience long enough to make you feel guilty." she said. Lady frowned, Trish's silver tongue wouldn't convince her so easily. This was a decision she would make of her own conscience, she needed no persuasion.

"I won't do it. I won't take someone else's life." she said with a tone of finality. Trish grinned devilishly, still persistent on convincing her otherwise. "You wouldn't even be doing all the work. If you'd like, i could join you, I could do all the work and all I'd need you for is back-up in case anything goes wrong. You can even look the other way if you want?" Trish said placing an arm over Lady's shoulder. Lady narrowed her eyes at her. "Why are you so keen on having me go capture a human?"

Trish's grin lessened, but her cerulean eyes still burned with mischief. "I could never repay Dante for what iv'e done. I owe him a great debt. And so do you."

Lady huffed. "What could I possibly owe Dante?"

"Back then when you had missions, he helped you without asking anything in return, and not to mention hes saved you a couple of times as well as the matter with your fath-"

"Stop." Lady said, pushing her arm off. She walked away from Trish, only pausing when she spoke up again.

Trish's grin wore off as she harbored a more sympathetic look. "Lady, do him this favor. Don't you _love_ him?" she asked. Lady ignored the way her heart skipped a beat as the words were spoken, she ignored how despicable she felt all of the sudden, and she ignored the warmth she felt on her cheeks. She looked down at the floor and clenched her hands tightly. Trish looked at her back with worry. Had she pushed too far?

"I don't love him." Lady said after a moment. She lifted her head and started to walk towards the stairs at the end of the hall. Trish followed.

"Where are you going?"

"To catch a fucking human and bring them here so that everyone can stop pestering me." she said coldly. Trish nearly smiled at the brunette. She knew Dante would appreciate her kindness. "Ill help."

~o~O~o~

After packing any necessities for if problems arose, Lady and Trish used the secret tunnels underneath the castle that connected to the mine near Fortuna. They knew for a fact the cave was abandoned, so they knew that they would not be seen by any humans. It was nightfall by the time they reached the mines and Trish kept conjuring orbs of light to light up the tunnels. It was mainly for Lady's sake since she couldn't see in the dark like Trish could. They hadn't spoken since Lady had decided to go, though somehow the silence enveloping the two didn't bother them or seem awkward.

Soon enough, as they reached the mine entrance, Lady and Trish began to hear music reverberating throughout the cave. They followed the sound and were lead to the entrance were they noticed there was a celebration of sorts going on. Luckily, they were concealed in the darkness and no one could see them, so from there they watched as the festival went on, mindless of their presence.

"I wonder what they are celebrating?" Trish asked aloud. Lady shrugged, squinting as she tried to search for an appropriate human. "Just look for a human we can take with us." she told Trish. The demoness nodded and seconds after peering into the crowd she pointed Lady to someone she found delectable.

"That girl over there, the one wearing that white dress, she looks like Dante's type."

Lady regarded the girl she believed was the subject of their conversation. "You mean the red-haired girl talking to the guy in the white uniform?" she asked, examining the girl while waiting for her companions response.

"Yes, thats the one."she said. Lady frowned, examining the girls pretty face."She looks young." she said pointedly. Trish furrowed her brows. "So?" she asked looking at her companion passively. Lady sighed. "Nothing." she said, watching as the girl conversed avidly with the tall man in uniform.

"So do you have a plan? I doubt we can just come up to her and take her away without anyone noticing." Trish said matter-of-factly. Lady rolled her eyes. "Of course we can't. And I do have a plan. Care to hear it? You play a major role."

Trish nodded and and Lady begrudgingly told her the strategy she had planned. She still was reluctant to kidnap a human like this, but she had made her choice and couldn't go back now. Trish smiled deviously as the plan was relayed to her." Simple yet effective." she commented. Lady nodded. "Right, so just wait till he leaves and you can go."

"Very well." Trish said as she and Lady watched after the girl as she conversed. It was then something unexpected happened, that shocked both woman standing in wait. Out of the crowd came a young man, with hair as white as snow and eyes as blue as the heavens. Lady couldn't believe her eyes. Could it be?

"Trish?" she called, hoping the demoness could shed some light on the situation. As expected, she gave her the answers she wanted.

"He's most likely a demon, I can feel a demonic presence, although it is a bit different, and more faint." she said. Lady frowned. "Meaning?" she urged. "He could be a half-demon." Trish said incredulously, as if not believing her own words. Lady was slow to process the revelation. "A half-demon? Like Dante? That means he-"

"Yes I suppose he can help break the curse."

Lady frowned at the thought of what breaking the curse entailed. She felt bad for the boy now that he was seen by them. There was no way they could let this go."So? Why don't we capture him instead?" she asked Trish. The Demoness shook her head, not that she could tell in the dark. "No, it is reckless to try and ambush him. I don't know his strength and for all I know he may have already caught my scent and is wary of anything suspicious. Besides, even if we do lure him in, he could turn aggressive and I don't want to kill him and ruin the chance of bringing him to Dante alive. We must find another way."

Lady stood silent as she continued to watch the boy. He was carrying a plate of food and glass full of water. He walked towards the girl, and when she spotted him she immediately went to hug him, kissing both his cheeks and almost making him spill his drink. Lady watched in interest when the man in uniform scowled at the boy. The girl turned back to him and smiled, bringing the scowl back to a straight line on his face. The boy then handed the girl the glass with water, she smiled at him and drank it, while the boy picked at the food on his plate.

"What do you think their relationship is?" Lady asked Trish. Trish stayed silent as she focused on their conversation. "They are close. Her name-" She stopped to listen."Is Kyrie."

"And the boy's?" Lady asked impatiently, digging her heels into the ground."I haven't managed to catch it yet." Trish answered. Watching the boy intently. For a moment the young man flinched and looked directly at the mine entrance, straight into Trish's eyes. She froze and grit her teeth in frustration.

_'He senses my presence. He knows were here.'_ Lady heard Trish's voice in her head. _'Fuck'_ she thought. The boy narrowed his eyes at them, but then brought his attention back to the girl beside him. Lady let out a breath. "Lets get this over with before we get caught."

"I agree but all we can do right now is wait, unless you have a new plan?" Trish asked, almost hopefully. Lady shook her head. "Nope. Tough luck. If he notices us then I'm going over there to kick his ass and take him with us. Commotion or not." Lady said pushing her sleeves back, and adjusting the Kalina Ann strapped on her back. Trish placed a hand on her shoulder and held her back. "Don't be rash. Take a look." She said pointing back to the three. Lady huffed but did as requested.

She watched as another man in uniform walked up to the other and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and dismissed the other. Then he turned to the girl and gave her a kiss on both cheeks before glaring at the white haired boy one last time and leaving.

"Now the plan can begin." Trish said. Lady nodded and watched as Trish retreated further into the shadows and transformed. It wasn't what Lady expected, it was as if a bolt of lightning was produced out of thin air and struck the demoness, sounding her with small sparks that gradually faded away until the darkness shrouded her once more."Thats it?" Lady asked. "Did it work?"

"What? Were you expecting something flashier?" asked a foreign voice from the shadows. "Kinda." Lady admitted. A chuckle was heard and from the darkness exited the man she had seen conversing with the girl and the white-haired boy. "Impressed?" Trish asked with a smirk on her(his) face. Lady smirked back a nodded. "Sure." she said, motioning towards the festival behind them. "Now get going, Dante ain't gonna wait forever. He'll realize were missing."

Trish nodded and left the shelter of the mine approaching Kyrie and her companion.

~o~O~o~

Nero and Kyrie were chatting away until Credo approached them with a vacant expression. Kyrie and him regarded the man with confused eyes. "Brother? What are you doing here, I thought you had to leave."

Credo cleared his throat and spoke up. "Pardon. It was just a small matter. Nothing too preoccupying really." Credo noticed that Nero was giving him odd looks, and glared back at him. Nero huffed. "Are you alright Credo? You don't seem like yourself."

"Im fine." he deadpanned. Nero furrowed his brow. "Are you sure? You don't seem li-"

"_I said_, I'm fine." he interrupted placing his palm on Nero's shoulder and patting it. Nero's eyes widened, then narrowed as Credo retreated his hand. Before the boy could speak Credo regarded Kyrie with a small smile, which she hesitantly returned. "Kyrie, may I speak to you-" he glared at Nero. "In private?" he finished. Kyrie tilted her head in confusion but nodded. "Of course, but where? Were in the middle of a festival." she said motioning around her. Credo nodded and took her by the wrist and started walking.

"We could go into the mines for a moment, we wont be long." he said. Kyrie seemed reluctant but she followed after him anyways. She trusted her brother.

"Wait! Were the hell are you going? Let me come with you!" Nero yelled catching up. Credo shook his head. "I said this was a private conversation."

"Well what can you tell Kyrie that you cant tell me? Were family you know. There aren't any secrets...between us." Nero tried, his voice fading as a look of hesitation crossed his features. Credo took the chance. "We can discuss it later, come along dear sister." he said leading Kyrie into the mine whilst leaving a grim Nero behind.

"Credo, really, what is it you want to tell me?" Kyrie asked as they delved deeper and deeper into center of the mine. Kyrie stared apprehensively at the strange orbs of light that lit up the tunnels. She stayed silent about them considering her brother didn't seem worried. Credo didn't respond, he just released her when they reached the center of the mines and then turn to regard her with a satisfied grin. "How easy. That went better than I thought it would."

Kyrie seemed stricken by his words. "Credo? What do you-"

before she could utter another word, she felt the ground reach up to her and saw the world go dark.

Arms caught the girl before she could hit the dirty ground, and swept her over a shoulder. Lady grunted as she wrapped an arm around the girls waist and watched the man in uniform transform back into the familiar demoness. Trish flipped her hair back as she walked up to lady and took the girl into her arm bridal style. Lady scowled. "I could have carried her."

Trish smiled calmly. "Of course, but I just don't want you having to bear the bear the burden anymore than you already have."

"Hmph. Whatever." lady said as she walked forward and through one of the tunnels until she reached a dead end. Trish followed behind and passed her once she stopped. Looking down at the ground Trish lifted her palm and faced it towards a spot on the floor, then whispered a few words which Lady recognized as Latin. On command a secret hatch formed on the ground and slammed open. Trish lowered her palm and carried Kyrie down the steps that led down to the hidden tunnels leading back into the castle. Lady sighed deeply and followed after them, closing the hatch behind her, and knowing it would fade away from sight again.

~o~O~o~

Kyrie awoke amidst the pitch black darkness of her surroundings. She sat up slowly, fearfully, as she tried to remember what had happened. She remembered following Credo into the mine, then everything had gone blank. She couldn't make anything out in the darkness and it was chilly in the room, making her shiver in fright and discomfort. She tried moving only to realize she was lying on something firm yet soft, that let out a slight squeak every time she shifted. Runner her hands through what was underneath her, she was surprised by the familiar texture of silk. Was she on a bed? It seemed plausible.

She felt around some more until she could feel the edge of the bed. She moved towards that direction managing to plant her feet on the ground and sitting up before a feminine voice broke through the silence of the room.

"It seems you're finally awake."

Kyrie let out a pathetic yelp, jumping in surprise. She whipped her head in the direction where the voice originated and strained her eyes to see through the dark. "W-who's there?" she asked, her voice quivering. She could hear footsteps then, coming closer.

"S-Stop! Don't come any closer!" Kyrie cried, feeling fear and panic creep into her mind and overtake it like vines growing steadily on a wall. The voice chuckled, and Kyrie felt her heart leap within her chest. "Worry not, I have no intention of hurting you."

Kyrie still kept on her guard, her petite form shaking with trepidation. "Please, s-stay away..." she muttered. The woman hummed in thought until staying silent and then Kyrie suddenly felt the bed dip downwards as a new weight was put on it. Before she could scream a hand covered her mouth and she found herself staring straight into a pair of azure orbs. Kyrie felt as if her body was paralyzed, she could not feel her limbs, she could only stare into those frighteningly blue eyes, so similar to that of Nero's. Kyrie shivered as she felt her eyes grow watery. What was going on? Where was she? Where was Credo? She was scared, scared of being hurt, scared for her brother, and scared of never seeing her family again. '_My god, help me. Help me please.'_ she prayed in her head.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything will be alright. I just want you to answer a few questions, then ill leave you be. Can you do that?"

Kyrie nodded fearfully as tears poured from her eyes. Anything to get her out of here. The woman chuckled and Kyrie felt her tears being wiped away gently as the hand was removed from her lips. "Good." she soothed. "First, what is that white-haired boy to you? The one you were conversing with at the festival." Kyrie stayed silent. There was only one boy she knew with white hair, and that was Nero. But why did she want to know about Nero? And had she seen them at the festival? How could she not have noticed? Anyhow, Kyrie was reluctant to give away any information about her brother. What if this person wished to harm him? She could not allow that, she had to stay quiet.

Taking her silence as reluctance, the woman chuckled darkly. "Did you know? You've been sleeping for hours. Im sure your family has already noticed you're missing. And I'm sure their already looking for you. But i'll do you a favor. I've already sent my associate to track them down and bring them here. Soon you'll all be reunited, and then, you can all die here together, perhaps you may even watch, as I slowly skin them alive, layer after layer of skin. Or perhaps I should tie all their limbs to horses and have them run in different directions, till their bones pop out of their sockets and their skin and flesh slowly rip apart-"

"STOP! STOP, STOP, _**STOP**_!" Kyrie shrieked, fresh tears flowing from her eyes as she tried to repelled those horrible, horrible images...

"Then if you wish for me to call my friend back then I suggest you answer my questions." she hissed, a hand coming up to grip her chin and make Kyrie stare in horror as those azure orbs turned into a deep shade of crimson. She screamed and tried to look away but the grip on her chin kept her steady. She shut her eyes tight and sobbed in terror. "_Look at me_." the woman commanded. Kyrie did so slowly with tears blurring her vision. "Now, what is your relationship with that boy?" she asked again.

"H-he's my b-brother..."Kyrie sobbed. The grip on her chin tightened. "You're lying. You look nothing alike."

"W-were not a-actual s-siblings. He's a-adopted..."

"Oh, is that so?" the woman said with a disbelieving tone, but she released her grip on Kyrie's chin. "And what is his name?" she asked. Kyrie stayed silent for a moment. "_What is his name_?" the woman repeated with venom in her voice. "N-Nero." she cried.

"I see. Does he live with you?" Kyrie gulped. "Y-yes." she said.

"Very well. Where do you live then?" the woman asked, crimson eyes boring into Kyrie's soul. The young songstress shivered once more.

"P-please, d-don't make m-me s-say-"

"I will find your family, and personally slaughter them before you. Do not test my patience girl." the woman threatened with cold and uncaring eyes. As Kyrie looked deep into them she knew the woman was telling the truth.

"We l-live, in the South part of the C-Castle Town of F-Fortuna. It's c-close to t-the Opera House. T-the Abdalia residence. The house n-number is 666." She couldn't see it in the dark but by the way her eyes tilted upward, Kyrie could tell she was smiling. She felt cold inside all of the sudden, she felt like the worst filth on the earth, she felt like she had betrayed her family, betrayed Nero.

"Very good. Thank you for your understanding. You have kept your family out of harms way for now. I will call my friend back." Kyrie felt the bed groan as the woman got up. "And as for your brother Nero...you'll be seeing him soon hopefully." Kyrie listened as the clacking of heels resounded throughout the room and then stopped. Suddenly the room was filled with light and when Kyrie's eyes adjusted, she looked to see a tall blonde woman wearing tight-fitting clothing, standing at the doorway to the room. Her eyes reverted to the clear blue they had once been. "You should get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day." she warned before smiling warmly and closing the door behind her, leaving Kyrie in the darkness once more.

The girl sat in silence, her eyes shedding tears without pause. She stayed like that for a moment before she heard a strange noise sound throughout the room. It sounded like a wail or a whimper, like an injured animal trying to call for help, then she realized the pitiful sound was coming from her own throat. Kyrie broke down that instant, tears streaming down her cheek as screams, wails, whimpers and sobs teared through her throat one after another. What had she done? She had betrayed her family...what had she done? It was all her fault. What had she done?

She betrayed Nero.

* * *

Wow, that was actually the longest chapter i've ever written. I actually had to cut off a portion of it cause it was looking too long for my liking. Yes I know, I suck for doing that and leaving it on a cliffie, but fret not! The portion I cut off will begin in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the chapter that I sacrificed a few nights of sleep for. (Thats my fault though, i'm a perfectionist.) if you found any mistakes in spelling or grammar, _please_ tell me.(My ego can take it, lol.) and if you have any suggestions, I encourage and appreciate them!

Im sorry though, for posting the chapter in _August_, when I could have done it sooner. I hate to say it, but school is getting closer and closer (And I still haven't done any of my Summer Work, fml.) and if I can update as frequently as I'd like, I hope that reading this story can bring you relief from the stress of school and everyday life.

Now I know this may be a lot to ask, but please go to the upper right corner of this page and click _Login_, **then** give me a review. If you're _really_ that lazy then that's fine but i'd really rather like to be able to respond to your feedback. S'il vous plaît? Anyways, wether Anonymous or not, I really appreciate you reading this story and for leaving a review, so Merci! Have a nice day!

See that box placed ever-so-conviniently on the bottom of the page? Well it has a purpose for being there so use it!(please.)

_**WRITE A REVIEW!**_

V V V


	2. Chapitre 2: My Savior

_**ANOTHER LONG AURTHOR'S NOTE**_(_Sorry! But read if you anonymously reviewed.)_

_Replies to those who Anonymously reviewed last chapter:_

**Devil Fan: **I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I seriously didn't think it would turn out that long but it did! No qualms about it though, right?

Yeah, I felt that I should put an action scene first to do exactly that; grab the reader's attention. It was fun cause I had never written an action scene before, so I could only hope this one turned out well! It was clever wasn't it? Im a clever gal after all.(JK, no i'm not, lol.)

As for turning Trish and Lady into objects, I thought that would be too...weird? Well weirder than making Dante all depressed and stuff, so I decided against it. And yes, I cant really picture a candelabra or a clock trying to kidnap a human girl o.O

Let's keep this less fictional than it has to be shall we?lol.

As for summer homework, well its not like we expected to have a summer without obligations, did we? Maybe next time, ill do it earlier in the summer.(Note how I say that, but I actually wont do it.) So yeah, enjoy your last weeks of 'freedom' my friend...

Anyways, thanks for reviewing, and if you're reading this now, then enjoy this chapter as well!

**Rainbows:** I'm happy you think its a nice story! Yes, it is kinda of a shame that no one transformed into objects, but that would be a little strange, and I don't think Trish and Lady would appreciate being turned into a candelabra and clock very much. But seriously, it would have conflicted a lot with the story, so I couldn't make them pieces of furniture. Sorry for that :(

As for Vergil, you will have to wait and see, but I don't think you will be disappointed. I hope. Also, your english isn't bad at all! Don't let it keep you from reviewing! Anyhow, if you're reading this, enjoy the chapter and I hope you review again!

**krista: **I'm glad you enjoyed, always feel free to tell me if I misspelled something, had incorrect grammar or if you'd like you could also give me suggestions! If you're reading this, heres the next chapter, you've been waiting for, I hope you like it!

Well, that's it for the Anonymous reviews! Enjoy the chapter!

_**WARNING: **_**This chapter contains violence and mentions of torture.**

Again_,_

_Italics- _thoughts, for emphasis to words, etc.

_**Bold Italics- **_Used exclusively for when Dante is speaking(and sometimes Nero and Trish) and for emphasis as well.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT **own _Devil May Cry _or _Beauty and the Beast_, they belong respectively to CAPCOM® and Disney.

* * *

_**Midnight, 12:02 PM,**_

"What do you mean you don't know!? You have to know! She was with you!" Nero hissed, roughly slamming his hands against the kitchen table. Credo scowled, and crossed his arms. "I told you several times, I don't know. How many more until you finally understand?" he ground out. Nero held in the fury simmering from within his body. How badly he wanted to walk up and strangle his brother to death. He could feel his blood boiling, and he only hoped Credo could feel the pure hate that poured from his being. Oh, how Nero could want nothing more than to have him trembling beneath him, his hands at his neck, gripping tighter and tighter until all the breath left from his body. As much he tried, restraint was not something Nero had mastered.

"I saw you...walk with Kyrie into those mines! I wasn't hallucinating, Credo! It fucking happened right in front of me! And you're telling me you never even stepped near those mines!? Stop with the bullshit, and tell the truth! Where is Kyrie!?"

Credo knew Nero was about to explode in rage, and as much as he tried to hide it, Credo knew the boy was just panicking on the inside, he was just desperate to have Kyrie in sight again, and honestly, so was he and the rest of the family. But Credo knew now was not the time to panic; it would get them nowhere. Now was the time to calmly access the situation, clear all the confusion, and think strategically on how to solve the problem. This was what Credo was in the process of doing, however he could not concentrate very much due to all the ruckus Nero was making. "Be silent. I cannot think clearly when you are screaming in my ear."

Oh, that had done it. Credo watched as Nero's face reddened in anger. "That's not screaming in your ear! This is!" Nero said as he approached Credo. "Do you want me to scream in your ear, is that it!? How do you fucking like it!?" Nero roared at Credo's face. The Captain of the Holy Knights scowled deeper and pushed the boy away. Nero practically burst into flames. "You wanna fight then! Bring it-!"

"Nero! S-stop!" sobbed their mother, who had been siting quietly by the table, shedding tears at the disappearance of her daughter. Their father stood beside her, a comforting hand on her shoulder as she cried into his shirt. He gently petted his wife's hair and whispered her name, before looking up and directing a fierce glare towards Nero, making the young man back off for the moment. His glare was then sent to Credo as the latter regarded him with a stern look himself. "Credo, explain yourself." He demanded. Credo gave a curt nod, before speaking.

"I never entered the mines with Kyrie." he started. "I met with her and Nero after the performance, but had to depart early due to some urgent business that needed my attention." He looked at Nero, hoping his words were getting through his tough skull. "Nero can testify to that. He most certainly saw me leave."

"Nero? Is that true?" their father directed his gaze at his youngest son once more. "Yeah, he did. But he came back!" Nero growled, an exasperated look breaking through his hardened mask of anger.

"Is that true Credo?" his father asked, Credo turned to him. "No father, it is not."

"The fuck it isn't! I saw you, Kyrie saw you, we both saw you come back! You talked to us, to me! Then you left with Kyrie, into the mines!"

"I never returned, Nero! Can't you understand that!" Credo yelled back, his patience with his younger brother was wearing thin. He could feel a migraine creeping into his head. Why couldn't the poor boy understand what was clearly being spoken?

Nero growled. "Then explain what I saw Credo! I wasn't hallucinating! I saw you walk with Kyrie into the mines. We even talked, you patted my back-!"

"I did no such thing Nero. Understand that. I did not return, I did not converse with you, I did not so much as touch a hair on your person, and I most definitely, did not walk into those mines with Kyrie. I do not recall anything of what you said, and I will never recall it, because it didn't happen."

"Then what did I see Credo?" Nero asked, disturbingly calm. Looking into his clear blue eyes, Credo could see that there was no more desperation, just pure, unchanneled anger, that was at the brim, ready to spill. Handling Nero now would be like handling a bomb that was set to explode in seconds; one wrong move and it could mean your premature death.

"I don't know what you saw Nero. But I assure you, it wasn't me."

The boy's head whipped towards him faster than Credo could blink, and before he realized, Nero was before him, with a look in his eyes that Credo had never seen before. At the moment it no longer mattered if Nero was younger than Credo, had no weapons, or was shorter than Credo, the look in his eyes suggested that Credo was inferior, and that Nero was judging on wether to kill him where he stood or keep him alive. It angered Credo to receive such a look, especially from Nero.

It was no longer a joke. It was not something that you could argue back and forth about. Saying Nero was pissed was beyond an understatement. He was furious, no, beyond furious, Nero could not find the word to express his ire for his brother at the moment. It took all his self control and more to keep from ripping his remaining sibling to pieces. What scared Nero though, was that these were not his feelings. Of course he took credit for the anger and hate he felt towards his brother, but the murderous intent, the undeniable and insatiable urge to decapitate him, it was not his own. It felt like there was this small portion in the back of his mind, in the darkest corner that was soliciting these feelings, and slowly but surely, it was taking over all the rest, until there was no love or hate or anything in between, until there was nothing more except the wild and unrestricted desire to _kill. _Nero felt his heart beat faster at the thought. _Kill?_

_'__**Yes, kill...kill them all...kill...kill..kill!'**_

Nero nearly jumped at the feral voice that spoke inside his head. _'What the hell?'_ he thought. It suddenly felt as if his body was not his own, as if he now shared it with someone else, someone completely foreign, yet somehow, it felt familiar. Like he had always known it was there...

_**'Kill...Kill!' **_the voice roared. Nero was horrified, these thoughts were not his own, this voice was not his own. He didn't want it there, it scared him to think his body was not his alone. He was confused, but he knew he didn't want it there, he wanted the voice to go away.

_**'I will always...be..here.'**_ it continued. Nero tried, he really did, to ignore it, he tried to will it away, force it from his mind.**_ 'I...am..part of you...Nero...'_**

Now it was really scaring him, Nero tried even harder to make it go away, to force it back to the corner of his mind, it was working...the voice was fading away...

_**'I...will...always be...here...Nero...' **_the feral voice ground out for a final time before disappearing. Again Nero could feel his mind reign over what was once his. It was a relief. His body felt like his again. He felt whole. Nero let out a breath, his heartbeat forming a regular rhythm again.

"Nero!" Credo called. The boy snapped out of his stupor, his clear eyes becoming vulnerable for a moment before reverting back to their angry state. Nero backed up once more and glared at Credo. He could feel his anger resurfacing, but not as intently. "Then...who was it Credo? If it wasn't you then who could I have possibly seen that looked exactly like you?"

Credo didn't respond. He just silently passed a glance towards his father who nodded in his direction, and quietly whispered something in his wife's ear before ushering her out of her seat and into the next room. He came back moments later, a deathly serious expression on his face. Nero looked at him questioningly. "What the hell-"

"Nero. First, stop using such shameful language. Your mother and I raised you better." his father said, silencing the boy. "And second...Credo and I suspect that it was a demon who lured Kyrie into the mines by shape shifting into Credo's likeness."

Nero stayed silent as he processed the information. Demons? No way...Nero hadn't seen a demon since the incident years ago. The town rarely encountered them. They tended to roam the outskirts, like Mitis Forest, and Lamina Peak, but never had they gotten closer to their town than that. The Order of the Sword would never allow it. So how was it possible for a demon to waltz into Ferrum Hills without being noticed? And to shape shift nevertheless? Could demons even do that?

Nero let out a fierce growl in realization. How could he have allowed one to get so close to him and Kyrie? How could he have allowed one to take Kyrie from right under his nose?

"Dammit." Nero growled. He felt all the anger targeted at Credo turn against him. How could he be so stupid? He had let down his guard and a demon had taken Kyrie. Why couldn't he protect her like he was supposed to? It was all his fault this had happened. If only...If only...

"Fuck." Nero sighed, ignoring the glare being sent by his father. "It's my damn fault. If only I had been stronger, I would have noticed, I could have protected Kyrie..."

"Nero, we are all at fault here, not you, Credo, or I could tell there was a demon in the festival. Credo and I are both experienced members of the Order of the Sword, and even _we couldn't_ tell. So do not blame yourself alone."

"But-"

"It must have been a high-level demon who could have masked its own presence." Credo said. "That way, it was impossible for the average human to notice the difference." he gave Nero a cursory glance, before regarding his father.

"I see. But what would a high class demon want with an average girl?" their father questioned. Nero grit his teeth as Credo gave the most plausible answer. "To devour her I would guess." their father shifted uncomfortably. "But, most demons of a high class prefer people of higher ranks, like a noble or a priest. Their flesh has finer taste." Credo continued. Nero slammed his palms on the table, grabbing the two men's attention.

"Who the fuck cares how it did it and why! Let's focus on more important shit; like saving Kyrie! While we stand here and chat, Kyrie could be...tch!" Nero clenched his hands into fists as he bit his lip in frustration. Credo and his father gave him an almost sympathetic look. They knew Nero was feeling the most guilty out of everyone. Even if it wasn't his fault entirely, he would take all the blame anyways. "Nero, go to bed. Credo and I have much to discuss, and you should get some rest, its been a stressful day, especially for you."

Nero shot him a glare and shook his head. "Hell no. We need to come up with a plan to save Kyrie."

"Nero, enough. Kyrie is fine, I doubt a high class demon kidnapped her for the purpose of eating her. It is highly unlikely, and I'm willing to believe they have another purpose."

"Then why!? Why did it take her! If your so sure, tell me!"

"Go to bed Nero. Do not make me say it again. I will tell you everything tomorrow. For now let Credo and I speak in private." his father warned. Nero stepped away from the table and approached his father. He stopped before him and gave him a questioning look beyond the anger in his eyes. "Why do I have to go? Don't I have the right to know about my own sister? Whatever you can say to Credo you can say to me. I want to protect her as much as you do! But if I don't know anything, how can I help-"

"We don't need your help Nero." his father interrupted. "You are simply another citizen, you have no arms, and no way of protecting your self, not to mention your sister. You cannot help us, and you will only risk endangering yourself and others if you try to rescue her haphazardly." Nero scowled, ready to retort before Credo burst into the conversation. "Father is will only hinder us. Just leave it to the people with experience in these matters and stay put."

Nero turned to Credo in a flash and growled at him. "Listen Credo, just 'cause you think-!"

"Go to bed Nero, it is late." his father interrupted again. "Wait." Nero said to him, trying to speak to Credo.

"Nero."

"I said wait a fucking-"

"Go to your room Nero! Do not make me raise my voice more than I have to! I am your father and you will do as I say!"

Both younger men stared back at their father, thunderstruck. Their father was usually a calm, composed and gentle man. Never had he raised his voice in anger. It was a rarity. Like finding an oasis in the bleak dessert-rare. So to raise his voice, to one of his own children nevertheless, was unheard of. Of course Nero was the most likely to be victim to his wrath if ever surfaced, but never had he yelled to his stubborn child, no matter how irritated he became. So, it was through this action, that Nero and Credo got a glimpse into their father's true feelings. They now saw that underneath his tough exterior, their father was fearing for his daughter's well being just as much as his sons.

Nero stood still, his eyes widened slightly, his breath caught, before he stared into his father's desperate eyes and a pained look crossed his features. Without saying a word, he stormed out of the room. The two remaining men listened as Nero stomped up the stairs and slammed the door with force, the old wood creaking in protest as it was closed abruptly. His father sighed, rubbing his temples as he pulled up a chair and sat on it. Credo watched with astute eyes, noticing the way his father ran his hand through his auburn hair, something he did when he was nervous. Credo was about to speak when his mother stepped into the room, her eyes red and trails of tears staining her cheeks. She walked towards his father and whispered lowly, her voice strained. "What happened? What was that noise? Where is Nero?" she asked quietly. His father stared up at her with pained amber eyes. He smiled sadly and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. Go rest dear, you need it."

"I-I suppose so. Ill be going then. Good night Castiel. Good night Credo." she said, kissing her husband on the cheek, walking up to Credo and doing the same, then departing to her bedroom.

At the sound of another door closing upstairs, Credo cleared his throat and asked, "So, we've established that a demon of high class, for some unknown reason, shape shifted to look like me and lead Kyrie away to some unknown place. What do you suggest we do?"

"Tomorrow, we'll send a search party into the mines. You should join them and look for your sister as well. I will stay here and comfort your mother. I have already told his Holiness of our situation, he has given us a temporary leave and is providing soldiers to assist in the search."

Credo nodded, holding both hands behind his back as he paced back and forward before his father. His face held a concentrated, almost hesitant look. He paused and gazed up at his father, bistre eyes displaying ambiguity. "But, Nero has already searched the mines to no avail. I highly doubt he could have missed something. If he could not find her in the mines, then I doubt she is there."

"Nero was in a panicked state at the time, there is no guarantee he didn't miss anything. Im assuming he was looking for Kyrie herself, and not for the clues that could lead to her location." his father answered calmly. Credo nodded, defeated. "I suppose you are right father." he said pacing all over the room once more. Castiel sighed and stood from his chair, walking over to his eldest son and embracing him. Credo's eyes widened in surprise, before he hesitantly placed a hand on his father's back. "Are you alright father?"

"Of course not. Im terrified actually. I...don't want to think of what could be happening to Kyrie right now. My poor girl...she must be so scared."

Credo gritted his teeth as he felt his father's grip tighten. His heart felt heavy with guilt for not watching over his sister and letting this happen. As his father's warmth transferred to him, he felt a strange feeling well up in his chest and rise to his throat, threatening to escape. Holding it back, Credo pushed his father away gently. "I know. But Kyrie is strong, she will be alright. We will find her."

"Of course we will. Even if we have to go to the ends of the Earth. I'll find her Credo. I promise you I will." he said reassuringly. Credo nodded, exhaling deeply. He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling at the moment, but it was suffocating him. His lip trembled slightly, and he felt like screaming at the top of his lungs. What was this? He couldn't identify it, he just tried to hold it back. His father noticed the odd expression on his son's face and patted his shoulder. "Credo...its alright to let it out, I know you care about Kyrie. I know you're-"

"Stop. Don't say it. Im sorry father but I should be getting to bed as well, its late." he said before turning around abruptly and leaving the room. Castiel watched with knowing eyes. He could sympathize with Credo. Never had he been in such a situation where he was virtually powerless to do anything. Credo had always looked after his dear sister, vowing to protect her from demons and humans alike. He had always watched over her, knowing where she was at all times. Of course it was a bit invasive but Credo was just overprotective and sweet Kyrie never minded. The two were always together, and Credo always worried for her until Nero came along. Once the boy had met Kyrie, the two had created an unbreakable bond. Nero too vowed to protect his dearest sister with his life, and though Credo never openly admitted it, Castiel knew he was relieved. Despite Credo's attitude towards the white-haired boy, he had a deep fondness for him, and trusted Nero to be able to protect Kyrie.

But now both of them had failed to do exactly that and now the one being they were sworn to give their lives for had slipped from their grasp and disappeared. It was no doubt a terrifying thing for them. And while Nero openly panicked, Credo, who was more like his father, was breaking on the inside.

Castiel sat down and ran his hand through his hair again. He prayed to the Savior that his daughter be found soon, for his sake, and for the sake of his family.

~o~O~o~

_**Morning, 9:15AM,**_

"_Aghhhhh!"_

Nero's eyes snapped open as he heard an ear piercing scream come from downstairs. His heart racing, he shoved his covers aside and raced across the room slamming his door open and nearly tripping down the stairs in his haste. He pushed past the kitchen door where the scream originated, and found his mother lying limp on the floor with his father at her side trying to lift her up. Nero stepped into the kitchen and his father caught sight of him, immediately asking for his assistance. "Help son, grab her legs and help me carry her into the living room."

Nero did as told without hesitation, walking forward and gingerly lifting his mother's legs while his father lifted her torso. Pushing the door open Castiel and Nero walked in and slowly set the woman on the couch. "What happened? Is she okay?" Nero asked, worriedly eying his mother's pale face, noticing her labored breaths and the sweat on her forehead. His father nodded as he tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears. "She's fine Nero. She just fainted from shock after reading some letter she received this morning." Nero frowned. "A letter? What did it say?" he asked. His father frowned at him. "_I don't know_. Nero, just bring me some water for her would you?"

Nero just nodded wordlessly and walked back into the kitchen. Credo was there now, a slightly disgruntled look on his face as he tidied his slightly mussed hair. In his free hand he held the aforementioned letter. Nero frowned as he grabbed a glass from a cupboard and filled it with water from the tap.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Credo asked, still clutching the letter tightly, so much his knuckles were white. Nero looked at him strangely but answered anyways. "Mom fainted. I think it was from something she read on that letter." Nero paused and walked towards Credo, glancing at the peace of paper curiously. "What does it say?" he asked, albeit a bit uninterested. Credo sighed shakily releasing the letter and giving it to Nero. "Perhaps you should read it. It is addressed to you after all."

Nero's brow arched in confusion. "For me?" he asked rhetorically. "Who would send me a letter?" Nero said as he glanced down and began reading. As soon as he read the first sentence his breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened.

'_Dearest Nero,_

_We have your dear sister Kyrie with us. Don't worry, she's perfectly alive and well, for now. I realize you have been searching for her, yes? Well we are prepared to strike a deal with you. I'm sure you will be interested. Do meet with us at sundown today, at Ferrum Hills, I will give you the details then. Come alone. If I see anyone with you, there will be no deal, and you dear sister will suffer for your foolishness. I know you don't want that, so make sure you don't try to come up with any funny ideas._

_If all goes well, you may see your sister and she will be free to go back home. Don't be late~!_

_ With Love, __Trish _

Nero felt his heart stop and all his blood rush down to his feet. His eyes scanned over the letter again and again but none of the words made sense. He vaguely noticed his hands were shaking and he couldn't hear Credo calling him through the ringing in his ears. Only a few coherent words were able to leave his lips and those were, "What the hell?"

"Nero! Nero!_Mon Dieu_, wake up boy!"

Suddenly, Nero looked up from the letter and into the worried gaze of his father. "What?" Nero asked absently. His father sighed and took the letter from his hands. "Look at what you've done. Clean up this mess would you boy?" he said pointing at the floor. Nero looked down and noticed hundreds of shards of glass immersed in a puddle of water. Nero wondered when the glass had slipped through his fingers, and why he didn't notice when it did. "Sorry." he apologized, his mind elsewhere. What was going on? Who had kidnaped Kyrie and how did they know his name and where he lived?

As Nero kneeled down and began to pick up the pieces, Castiel read the letter. As he finished, a look of horror was present I his eyes as he made eye contact with Credo, his eyes too reflecting his feelings at the moment. As if in mutual understanding they nodded to each other and Credo voiced his thoughts. "So it is a demoness. She admits to kidnapping Kyrie and she has an accomplice. But why hasn't she harmed Kyrie? And what does she want with Nero?"

Castiel shook his head as he began pacing the room. "It doesn't make sense. There is no clear motive. If it intended to devour Kyrie it wouldn't have waited this long and it most certainly wouldn't have sent this letter to try and retrieve her. There is something we are missing. A purpose for its actions. What could it be?"

"And why is it targeting Nero, and solely Nero? What kind of deal does it intend to make and why is Nero the only one that can go?"

"Who the fuck cares. She's got Kyrie, and that's all that matters. Demon or not, I'm going to kill the bitch that dared to take Kyrie from us." Nero spoke, his voice laced with venom as he threw the shards out. He was furious now. He couldn't wait for sundown, he needed to shoot a bullet through that demon's skull _now._

_**'Hehehe...kill Nero...kill'**_

The boy flinched, forcing the voice to disappear in the recesses of his mind. What was going on with him lately? This had never happened before...then again, he didn't recall ever being this angry at anything.

"Lets be calm about this Nero. You can't waltz into a demon's territory with just the intent to kill. You need weapons and skill. Both of which you lack." Credo warned. Nero scoffed. "So you expect me to sit here and let Kyrie get killed? Hell no, I'm going with or without weapons."

"I'm just saying you can't do this alone." Credo interjected. "And what? The lady said 'come alone' or can't you read Credo? The minute she sees you shell tell that friend of her's to slit Kyrie's throat, or worse, _eat her alive_. Those sick monsters would do it without batting an eyelash." Nero growled. Credo made a 'tch' sound as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at his father suggestively. "Well father? What do you suggest we do?"

Their father rubbed his temples in frustration. "I just wish you two would stop arguing so that I could think clearly for a moment." he glared at both. "Credo, call off the search and give Nero a weapon. Whichever you'd like and teach him how to use it. Nero I'm allowing you to go alone, just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Nero asked, looking at his father seriously. Castiel placed his hand atop Nero's and grasped it tightly, his eyes alight with worry. "Promise me that you and Kyrie will both come back home."

Nero smirked at him, the first positive expression in hours. "Of course we will."

~o~O~o~

"Here." Credo said as he tossed Nero something. The boy hardly had time to react as he realized a sword was being launched his way and he barely caught it by the hilt. He growled. "Hey Credo! What the hell are you trying to do! That could have seriously hurt me!" Credo simply rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the field and faced Nero, his expression deadly serious. "Focus Nero. That sword is not to be wielded carelessly. I will teach you how to use it properly. We have limited time so you must not fail. You will only get one opportunity to learn a move and we'll move on. Tell me when you are ready."

Nero nodded and exhaled. He looked down at the blade and examined it with wonder. It was a tall blade, it nearly reached his waist when it was standing next to him and it _looked_ heavy, but somehow felt as light as a feather in Nero's hand. The hilt had a strange gear shift attached to it, like the one on a motorcycle, he felt tempted to pull it, and beneath that it had a base etched with what seemed to be vines? It was oddly beautiful. Or perhaps it was just Nero thinking that? He swung the sword around, it felt pretty comfortable and he felt he could move around with it without a problem. He nodded to Credo. "Kay, i'm ready."

Credo nodded and motioned around them. "First take notice of your surroundings. Analyze them, memorize them. Its beneficial to know the battlefield as it could prove an advantage at any given moment." Nero wanted to rebuttal on how it was a waste of time, but one fierce look from Credo told him otherwise. Nero examined the clearing they were in. It was in the outskirts of town, near the entrance. It was not too far, as you could see the town in the distance. On the opposite side, behind Credo, was Angelus Forest, it lead into The Castle Town of Fortuna and led out of it as well. Besides that there were no obstacles around them, just the wildflowers beneath their feet. The wind softly caressed Nero's skin as if to calm him and assure him everything would go well as the sun peaked from the clouds that shrouded it above them. "Alright. What now?" he asked.

Credo raised a brow. "Have you memorized your surroundings? Very well let me teach you the first move. Very simple, it is to inflict minimal damage." He removed his own sword from it's sheath and performed four quick sword slashes at the air. Nero mimicked Credo perfectly, getting in stance and performing the four slashes without fail. Credo nodded and lowered his sword. "Next we will try to put more force in the strikes, this is to inflict heavier damage to the enemy. Be mindful not to overdo it Nero. Excessive force will cause you to lose your balance."

Nero couldn't help but think that last part was added just for him. He rolled his eyes and watched as Credo demonstrated, he swopped the sword downward with more notable force, but the sword never once touched the ground, he repeatedly swung downwards until he gave one last swing that was noticeably stronger than the rest and that was when the tip of his sword grazed the soil. Nero, having no grace whatsoever, repeated the action, but much more brutally, cutting through grass and soil alike as he swung down repeatedly, before he slashed down with more force than the previous swings to end the combo. Credo made a disgruntled sound but said nothing. "Next, I will show you a move that will allow you to damage multiple enemies at once."

"Multiple enemies? Ain't it just one demon?" Nero asked, resting the sword on his shoulder. He already felt like he had been wielding the sword for years, he felt very comfortable handling it, as if it were made for him. "As far as I know the demon has an accomplice. You should expect there to be more than one demon. Be prepared for anything Nero. I cannot stress this enough." Credo lectured. Nero smirked. "Sure thing." He responded. If he weren't so bent on getting Kyrie back, he might have thought that this was fun. He hadn't ever had the chance to learn how to fight with a sword. "Okay, i'm ready. Lets go."

Soon enough, Nero had learned all the basic moves the sword had to offer. Not once had he screwed up, and he would even go as far as to say he was a natural at wielding a sword. It was nearing sundown by now and Credo had one more thing to try out on Nero before he left for Ferrum Hills.

"I believe you're ready for a real battle now." Credo said. Nero smirked, and nodded. "Damn straight I am." he gloated. Credo scowled, eying the boy with annoyance. "Very well, lets see how well you've learned." he said. Nero blinked. "Wait, wha-!"

Nero barely managed to raise his sword and defend before Credo's own blade came crashing down towards him. The force of the attack had drove Nero backwards, as he and Credo now tried to force each other back, their swords grinding at the contact. Before Nero could put more strength into it, Credo jumped back, forcing Nero to stumble forward as he lost balance. Credo took the opening swiftly going for a horizontal strike at Nero's abdomen but the boy moved back wards just in time, narrowly dodging before regaining his balance and getting into stance. Credo tried to circle Nero, but the white-haired boy mimicked his moves, both men circling each other until Nero rushed forwards with an onset of slashes. Credo deftly blocked all his attacks with his sword as he moved backwards. They circled one another again and Credo decided to speak. "Your attacks are weak Nero, and you are impatient. You must look for an opening and seize it. Do not swipe at me aimlessly. Focus! You can't protect yourself nor Kyrie the way you are now."

"Shut up! I'm working on it okay!" Nero huffed, his breath becoming labored. Credo looked perfectly fine. Nero felt anger boil in his core and spread through his veins. He hated that look in Credo's eyes. He had seen it before somewhere. A look that made you feel worthless, like that person was so much better than you and you were a piece of shit that the person was unlucky enough to step on. God how that look pissed him off!

Nero charged at him, and as he neared he leaped into the air and slashed downwards at Credo. The man blocked it with his sword but the sheer force put into the attack forced him back, his boots sliding against the soil. With a push, Credo forced Nero to jump back as he stood straight again. Nero came forward once again, this time, aiming for his feet. Nero swiped at Credo legs, but the man anticipated it and jumped backwards, doing a flip in midair and landing on his feet before charging at Nero giving the boy half a second to react at the swipe aimed at his side. Nero blocked it with his sword, and noticing Credo's vulnerable side, he used the weapon to keep balance as Nero put all his energy into a powerful kick aimed at Credo's head.

Unfortunately, Credo noticed just in time and blocked it with his arm. Nero growled as he pushed away, and without taking a breath he lunged forwards once more giving several diagonal and vertical slashes, that at first seemed to do nothing as Credo blocked them all with his sword, but then Nero noticed that he was pushing him backwards towards the forest behind them.

Nero inwardly smiled as he relentlessly striked Credo in all directions, never giving the man an opening or chance to attack, and so Credo was surprised when his back hit a hard surface, and he was even more shocked when his sword was torn from his grasp, and a blade was on his neck. He looked at Nero who was smirking and then behind him only to realized Nero had cornered him into a tree.

"Be wary of your surroundings, isn't that what you said Credo?" Nero teased, removing the blade from Credo's windpipe. For a moment Credo stood astonished. Then a rare smirk graced his features as he straightened himself out and went to retrieve his sword. "Very well. I admit defeat. You have done well." he complimented. Nero grinned, resting the sword on his shoulders as he walked with his brother towards the center of the field.

"I have taught you enough so that you can survive a battle. Anything that I haven't taught, you will have to learn on your own. Do not engage in battle unless it is absolutely necessary Nero." Credo warned. Nero sighed. "Yeah, I know." Both men watched as the sun slowly started descending, the sky turning a lovely cerise and orange color, with a few clouds speckled here and there. "Well, I guess I better get going. I should be back with Kyrie by nightfall I guess. I dunno what this whole deal is gonna be about."

"You'll find out soon enough. Be on your way Nero. I'll inform mother and father of your departure." Credo said. Nero nodded and saluted his brother before turning and heading for the entrance to town.

"Hey! Over here Nero!" yelled a familiar voice in the distance. Nero looked ahead and noticed the ever boisterous Alphonse running towards him. Nero ran up to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, he pulled his friend close and kissed his forehead before embracing him oddly with one arm, while the other held the sword over his shoulder. Alphonse made a garbled noise as he pushed free from the hug. "What the hell? Since when are you so friendly? Your creeping me out." Nero laughed. "Did something good happen?" Alphonse asked, as he began walking to the entrance of the town, motioning for Nero to follow beside him. Nero did so and grinned at his friend. "Yeah, something good happened. I beat Credo at his own game!" Nero exclaimed. Alphonse smiled. "The Captain of the Holy Knights? No kidding. Im proud of you, Nero." he said happily. Then he noticed the sword. "Ohhh, so _that's _the _Red Queen._ She's grand, Nero. Take good care of her." Nero nodded. "The _Red Queen _eh? Nice name. How'd you know about it?"

"Oh, it's been rumored that that sword is almost impossible to wield by any one of the knights. Only the chosen one can wield it properly, and use it to its full potential. You know, like the legendary sword _Excalibur?"_

"Really?" Nero asked, intrigued. "No, not really." Alphonse teased, making Nero hit his shoulder playfully. "Well it's not a total lie. None of the knights can wield it and if you can use it as easily as you can carry it on your shoulder, then I think that means something."

"I see." Nero said. "So, why did you bother to come all the way to the fields? It wasn't just to have pleasant conversation was it?" he asked. They were now passing by the market place, where Alphonse's' store was located. "You're right. Wait here while I get you your present." Alphonse said before rushing into his store leaving a baffled Nero behind. "Present?" he mused aloud.

Alphonse came back out moments later, just as the sun was halfway behind the horizon. "Here." he said, placing a strap over Nero's head and under his arm. "Now you can place the sword on your back." Nero nodded and placed the sword through a loop attached to the strap. It was better than dragging it around. "Thanks Al. This is nice." he said, earning a bright smiled from the older man. They continued walking towards Ferrum Hills, and before Nero could speak up, Alphonse beat him to it. "I heard what happened to Kyrie. And I stopped by your house when you were out training with Credo, so your father told me about the letter and such. I'm sorry Nero, you must be going through a tough time. I have younger sisters too, and I would sooner die than let anything happen to them, so I know how you're feeling and I just want to say, that i'll stay with your family and wait for you to come back with Kyrie. We know you'll come back safe and sound, and with Kyrie, so we'll all wait, and then in celebration of her rescue, we can all throw a party, and i'll even let you mess around with the _Blue Rose-_!"

By now, they had reached Port Caerula and this was where they had to part. Nero hugged his friend tightly. "Thanks a lot Al. For everything you do for me. When I come back i'll be sure to thank you until your ears bleed from hearing it so many times." Alphonse hugged back. "Dammit Nero. Don't say it like that. You sound like were never gonna see each other again. Don't make me cry you ass. You know I get emotional." he laughed. Nero laughed as well before patting his back, and moving away. "Well, see you later." he said, saluting his best friend, and walking towards the lowered bridge.

"See you later!" Alphonse yelled back as Nero entered the First Mining Area. And for some strange reason, he suddenly felt very lonely at that moment.

~o~O~o~

After climbing a few ladders and such inside the small mine, Nero had walked up the staircases leading outside and reached Ferrum Hills just as the sun almost slipped completely out of sight. He walked past all the renovated buildings, watching for any sign of life. Save for the wind sweeping back dirt and dust, the village was completely deserted and deathly silent. Nero climbed up the set of stairs that lead to the top of the hills, then stood before the Second Mining Area. He assumed that the demon would appear somewhere around the mines.

"You're late." a seductive voice purred in his ear. Nero flinched and turned around, glaring venomously at the tall, blond and scantily dressed she-devil. Despite the glare he held, Nero couldn't help but blush when he noticed how much cleavage she was showing underneath the black leather top she was wearing. The demoness noticed and smirked devilishly, winking at him. "Enjoying the view?"

"F-fuck off." Nero said as he scratched the side of his nose in embarrassment. The she-devil chuckled as she began circling him. Nero stiffened in response, watching her every move with caution. "Nice sword." she commented. "Did you plan on using it?" she asked, her eyes glinting with some dark emotion. Nero scowled, crossing his arms. "Not unless I need to. But it doesn't seem necessary does it?" he taunted back. The demoness chuckled again, stopping before him and crossing her arms over her chest as well. "Not at all. If you comply with our demands that is."

"Our? There's another demon with you?" Nero said, eyes scanning his surroundings. Trish smiled slightly. "Please Nero, call me Trish. And yes I am not alone, I brought a friend."

"I'm not one of those disgusting freaks though." A new voice burst in. Nero and Trish turned to see a woman wearing a white pinstriped blazer and matching shorts. The blazer was buttoned in the middle and the woman had nothing underneath, unveiling a generous amount of cleavage much to Nero's chagrin. _'What is this? What's up with these women and showing their breasts so much?' _he thought uncomfortably.

"No offense." the woman told Trish as she walked up to the blond and rested her elbow on her shoulder, placing the side of her face on her palm as she extended a hand to Nero. "Hey there. People call me Lady but you can call me whatever the hell you want. Nice to meet you." Nero stared at the hand strangely before hesitantly shaking it. He looked up at Lady and noticed her mismatched eyes. One a pretty azure while the other was a eerie scarlet. "Nice to meet you too? I'm Nero." he answered doubtfully.

Honestly Nero wasn't sure what to think. This certainly was not the appropriate behavior towards the people that had taken his sister captive and threatened to kill her. Nero knew he should be wary but he felt oddly at ease, with Lady at least. Trish still left him a bit unnerved with that mysterious yet dark presence she gave off. Come to think of it he had felt that same presence at the festival. Could it have been her? The thought left him startled. Nero reminded himself that he could not be comfortable around these people. Even if they seemed harmless, one was still a demon and the other had helped kidnap Kyrie.

With that thought in mind, Nero's face became painfully serious, his eye's having a dangerous edge to them as he addressed the two in a voice full of suppressed malice. "Where is Kyrie?" he asked. The smiled wiped from both their faces, Lady stepped away from the demoness and crossed her arms. "She's fine kid. She's just bit...disturbed. I'm sure she'll get over it as soon as she sees you." Nero was about to respond to that, but Trish cut in. "First though, you have to agree to the deal." she said, dead serious. Lady bit her lip slightly, and avoided Nero's eyes. Nero frowned. "Fine. What's the deal?" he asked.

"We have this...friend. He's very sick you see." Trish began. Lady made a disapproving noise before addressing Nero herself. "Listen kid. I'm not gonna sugar coat things like Trish here to make you feel better. Our friend Dante got cursed a long time ago and he's been stuck as a demon for decades now. He's pretty desperate to get a cure. And you're _that_ cure."

"What?" Nero asked bewildered. "A curse that turned him into a demon? Shit like that exists?" he asked. Trish nodded. "Sure. All you need is a _Grimoire_ and knowledge of Latin to read the passages." she explained. Nero exhaled and shifted, his feet kicking up some dirt. "Okay. Still don't know what I need to do. So what if I'm the cure? What does that even mean?"

"It means _you_ can help him break the curse." Trish relayed. Nero shrugged, staring at the woman with frustration. "Why _me_? Can't you just get your Grimoire-thing and find a spell to break the curse?"

"It's not that simple!" Lady argued. "The curse needs a sacr-!"

"The curse is special. Certain conditions must be met in order to break it." Trish interrupted. "You are the only person who can help him." Nero growled. These women were being too vague! How exactly was he going to help the guy! "Well then fucking tell me how I can help him exactly!" he hissed. Lady sighed. Oh now she was frustrated? He was the one frustrated here! These two weren't telling him shit!

"We don't know the exact details. Dante will know what to do with you when we get there." Lady said. "Get where!?" Nero tried. "To Fortuna Castle." she answered. "Why are we going there?" Nero asked. He had heard of Fortuna Castle. It was supposed to be in the snowy wastelands of Lamina Peak. You would surely freeze to death before you ever hoped to reach the castle. Besides, all those who had gone, had never returned. It was rumored to be the secret lair of a demon.

"Cause Dante's there. And so is Kyrie." she said. That was all Nero needed to hear. "Fine. But just to be clear, what is the deal exactly?" ha asked warily. Lady bit her lip again and Trish answered for her.

"In exchange for your sister's freedom you agree to give up your own to help Dante break his curse. By agreeing, you are willing to give up your body and soul to Dante to do as he wishes with them. This does not exclude the possibility of killing you if he so desires. Whatever is necessary to break the curse." she said, no smirk, no expression and with a tone of finality, as if she was giving him a death sentence.

Nero felt all the air leave his lungs, and his blood run cold. The possibility of killing him? Why didn't she say that in the first place? Nero couldn't agree to that. He wouldn't let himself be ripped to shreds by some bloodthirsty demon. Even if he was once human, Nero was not going to trust him with his _life. _How can you just _give _someone your _life_? Your _life_. It's not something that can be handed down so easily. No. Never. Nero wouldn't agree to it. He would only risk his life protecting his family and Alphonse. No one else. Especially not a fucking _stranger_. Were these women demented? How could it even cross their minds that I could possibly agree to this..this..insanity! Fuck no! That demon could go back to the deepest pits in hell and drag these two bitches with him. He wasn't going to do it. _Never._

"No." Nero said curtly, his eyes hardened and lips set in a straight line. "Do you even know what your asking me to agree to? Im not giving my life to anyone."

Lady and Trish frowned, the latter walking up to him and glaring at him with malice in her clear blue eyes. "_**To no one you say? Not even your sister?"**_ she literally _hissed _at Nero. The boy froze. He stared at the woman stupefied. What did that mean? What was she implying?

"If you disagree...then ill just have to drag you to the Torture Chamber in the castle. I've been itching to try out all those neat torture devices, especially those designed for _women._"

"Trish, stop-" Lady tried but was ignored by the blond. "Wouldn't you like to see your sister on _The Rack_? Wouldn't it be nice to watch her scream in agony as the ropes slowly pull her arms until they dislocate with a loud 'crack'? Maybe I wont even stop there? I might go on until her limbs are _torn off _her very body! I do seem to recall The Rack at the castle having spikes even, to penetrate the back of whoever where to lie on it. So then not only her limbs would be pulled apart, but her spinal cord too! Imagine, even if she survived, she would never be able to walk again! And that's just the beginning my dear." she chuckled darkly. Her eyes were a dark crimson, revealing her bloodlust. Lady walked forward and pulled her away from the boy, who was trembling violently and had his head bowed. Lady grit her teeth and glared at Trish. "Are you insane!? How could you say such a thing to the kid! That's too much Trish. You pushed too far!" she said, glancing back at Nero worriedly. Trish seemed to calm down a bit but a frown marred her features.

Lady released her and carefully stepped towards Nero. "Hey...Nero? She didn't mean it Nero. Its just that she really wants to help Dante and-"

"_**Shut up." **_

Lady froze. The boy's voice sounded absolutely feral, much like Dante's. Oh boy, had Trish hit a sensitive spot with the kid. She might as well have killed the girl right in front of him. "Nero? Are you ok-!"

Suddenly, Lady felt the wind knocked out of her as her back collided harshly with a rock wall. '_Fuck. Now were screwed.' _she thought immediately. She forced her eyes to open and watched in awe as Trish struggled to hold back a crazed Nero who was trying to hack her into several little pieces with his sword. She forced herself to sit up and grunted when pain shot through her spine. Dammit, she was probably gonna bruise. Damn that Trish, pushing the buttons of an unstable teenage demon. This only made it twice as hard to convince him to help Dante. Slowly Lady forced herself to stand, leaning against the wall for support. Her knees bucked and her legs trembled, but she forced herself to stand straight. She watched as Trish narrowly dodge all of Nero's slashes, his speed only enhanced by his rage.

"Stop it you two! You're acting like animals!" she yelled. The two ignored her, continuing their struggle. Lady growled and tried again. They ignored her all the same. She sighed and looked around, trying to find something to throw at them to get their attention. Luckily, she spotted her Kalina Ann close by on the floor, where it had landed after she was very rudely pushed out of the way. Leaning down and reaching for it, she ignored her throbbing back and gripped the weapon tightly before aiming at the two demons. She waited for an opening and when one appeared she wasted no time in launching a missile at them. It had it's desired affects. It whizzed past the two right in the gap between them, catching their attention. Nero seemed to snap out of his rage immediately as he eyed Lady in confusion before glaring back at Trish who had no expression. Lady sighed exasperatedly and dropped the Kalina Ann. "You two are a pair of idiots. How dare you try to kill each other! Especially you Trish, why are you provoking the damn kid, don't you know we need him!"

Trish stayed silent as Nero walked towards Lady and examined her, worry concealed in his eyes. "I...Did I hurt you?" he asked fretfully. He didn't know what had happened to him, one minute he wanted to kill Trish and the next he was staring at a missile fly by him. What the hell happened? It was as if he had lost control of his body, as if he lost control over his limbs yet they still moved on their own, only he wasn't the one controlling them anymore. It was that other part of him, dark and deep inside of him, it had overwhelmed him suddenly. He didn't know what was happening to him lately, since when had he started feeling like this? It was freighting, to feel your body suddenly move without your consent, doing things you don't want to do.

"I'm fine. This is nothing." Lady said patting Nero's arm reassuringly. "But seriously, don't do that again. And don't listen to what Trish says. She just wants to screw with you, force you to come with us."

Nero didn't bother to look back at the blond demon, he knew that if he looked at her, his rage would overtake him again. "Im...sorry. I didn't mean...to."

"I know kid...but seriously. We need you to reconsider. There's no guarantee that you have to die. There's a chance that the curse could be broken some other way. And as much as I hate to say it, we wont let your sister go until you agree to the deal." Lady tried to persuade, her body aching and tired. This was more of a hassle than it was worth, and Trish was desperate, which was always a bad thing. Nero stayed silent, something which Lady took negatively. "Nero really, give it a chance, besides even though it seems like talk, Trish might seriously hurt your sister, and I can't do shit to stop her. Think Nero. Are you willing to let your sister suffer, or will you give up your freedom just to send her back home to her family." Lady said.

She knew it wasn't fair to the poor boy, she knew she was desperate, but it was their only opportunity to help their lifelong friend and they had to _try_. Ultimately, if Nero disagreed, Lady knew she would just let him go, and convince Trish to let Kyrie go as well, because she couldn't do this anymore, not to an innocent fellow human, and not to a young man, who was at the prime of his life and knew nearly nothing about the dark side of the world. It all depended on his reply. She could only hope he made the right choice.

Ever since he had met her, Nero swore to protect Kyrie. To him she was like a Magnolia, pure, white, with a sweet-smelling nectar that attracted many, but then again her petals were frail and could be plucked with the slightest tug. She was everything to him, she was the first to offer him her hand, and she was the first to break through the wall that blocked him from the rest. Kyrie was the sole person who could reach into his soul and pull his real self out of the hollow shell that he used to be. He loved Kyrie. She was his best friend, his sister, and his lover all in one. That is why, she was his most important person and he would gladly sacrifice his life for her's. At least, that's what he thought. It wasn't until now that Nero realized how hard it was to actually make that choice. His life for hers, it was much easier said than done. And now, what would he do? He wanted to save his sister, but he was unsure if he was willing to risk his life for her. One thing was for sure though...

"I need to see her." Nero muttered, his eyes hopeful as he looked into Lady's mismatched ones. The woman furrowed her brows at him. "Eh? Are you serious? Why cant you wait until after you've decided?"

"_Please, _Lady. I need to see her. Just this once, let me see her first." he begged. Lady was silent as she gazed into his pleading eyes, those eyes reminded her so much of Dante...

Lady sighed deeply and nodded. "Fine. Trish let's go! You lead the way okay?" she yelled over to Trish. The woman wordlessly nodded and stepped forward, past them and into the mines. Lady followed her, nearly losing her balance before placing the Kalina Ann on her back and walking after the demoness. "Follow us, kid." she demanded. Nero did so, he too strapping his weapon to his back before trailing after the women.

~o~O~o~

Nero was genuinely surprised to discover that the mine had secret tunnels that connected to Fortuna Castle. When he asked Lady about it, she just said that the entrance was hidden with demon magic, which was why it hadn't been discovered since only demons can reveal it or you could pour holy water on the area as well, and it would reveal itself. Nero nodded and walked behind the two women, as they trod through the dimly lit passages. Trish still hadn't said a word and she didn't look like she would, and Nero was just fine with that, he wasn't all that angry anymore.

Soon, they had reached a set of stone stairs and once they had ascended it they were inside the castle basement. Nero looked around, disturbed to find cages littering the walls, some with remains in them. He wondered if Kyrie was also trapped inside a cage like those in the room, he hoped she wasn't here. The basement was poorly lit with dying torches sparsely spread throughout the large room, the walls and floor made of what seemed to be limestone, and there was moss growing in the corners, not to mention the cobwebs that littered the cages and corpses. The air felt heavy and moist and Nero could hear water dripping as it echoed throughout the room. He really hoped Kyrie wasn't in a place like this.

Lady noticing his perturbed expression shook her head at him. "She's locked in a room on the second floor, she's not in the basement or in a dirty cage, were not that inhumane." she said glancing at Trish who simply shrugged her shoulders. The three climbed another set of stairs at the opposite end of the room and reached the first floor. Nero followed as they walked down a long hallway, noticing how the light from the moon filtered through the incredibly tall windows that littered the walls and casted shadows on the floor. It was night already? Opposite to the side of the wall with windows, were bars which split the large hall in half, and as they walked along Nero noticed chairs and candelabra's randomly strewn beyond the bars.

Finally, they stepped through a set of large double doors and Nero was met with a massive room. They just seemed to be passing though, because Lady and Trish just walked straight across the room and through another set of double doors. "Stay here, Trish will bring your sister." Lady warned, before going through the doors. Nero sighed but stayed put. He looked around the room curiously, gazing up at the massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling with awe. Hundreds of golden arms curled and branched out, each grasping a candle at the end, and lighting up the room almost completely. In the center of the room, was a strange coffin of stone, patterns were etched deeply into it, and they glowed a strange blue color. On both sides of the room were rows and rows of chairs and benches, then running parallel to each other were columns on opposite sides of the room as well. It was a strange arrangement, looking more like a chapel than anything else, but judging by the grand doors, south of the room, that he supposed would lead outside, it might actually be a very peculiar great hall.

Looking around some more, Nero noticed that the room was two stories high, although he could not see the second level very well from where he was standing, he started to move backwards to get a better view but froze when a set of doors at the east end of the room creaked open. Out came Trish with Kyrie trailing after. The poor girl had her head bowed as she followed, her hands were clasped together in front of her and she trembled. The hem of her beautiful dress dirtied from dragging it over the floor. Nero felt his heart skip a beat as she raised her head and looked at him with shocked amber eyes, trails of fresh tears on her cheeks. "Kyrie." Nero muttered breathlessly, running over and pulling her into an embrace. He didn't care is he was letting his guard down, he didn't care if the demon was watching, he just missed his sister so fucking much. "N-Nero? I-Is that really y-you?" Kyrie sobbed. Nero could feel her tears soak through his shirt. He gripped her tighter, running a hand through her hair in a calming gesture. Her hair was let loose and was disheveled, a rarity since Kyrie usually took care of it. She must have been so terrified. It made made Nero's heart swell in pain. He uttered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to get her to stop sobbing out his name.

"Its okay Kyrie, I'm here now. We can go home now." he whispered, ignoring the glare being sent his way by Trish. He petted his sister's hair one more time before pulling away and smiling reassuringly at her. She smiled back weakly, her lower lip trembling. She shoved her head back into his chest. "I'm so sorry Nero, I'm so sorry." she mumbled into his shirt. Nero frowned and pulled her away slightly. "Sorry for what?" he asked worriedly. Kyrie looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. "I-I'm so sorry Nero. I told h-her your name and w-where we live...I'm so sorry Nero, I'm terrible." she cried. Nero shook his head and held her close. "No you're not. It's okay, I'm not mad Kyrie. If you hadn't told her I never would have found you." he reassured. Kyrie shook her head, insisting she was terrible in between sobs.

Despite the situation Nero found himself smiling. God, was he relieved to see her, to hold her close. He'd never felt so happy to see her as he did now. He just wanted this moment to last. He didn't want to let her go ever again. Couldn't he ask for that? No, of course he couldn't. Life wasn't fair like that. He knew he had to make a choice. It was either him or Kyrie, who would go back home? Nero knew it couldn't be both of them. But how could he let Kyrie go? It was the obvious choice, that he should sacrifice himself for her, but if not for her sake then what about his own? He didn't want her to die, but she couldn't stay here either. It hurt Nero to think of how much time he might spend trapped here, with two psychotic women and a monster. Without seeing her or his family or even Alphonse. It would be like he was alone all over again. And that's what scared Nero the most, the loneliness. He couldn't withstand it, he would be consumed by his own despair.

_'Don't be selfish Nero. How do you think Dante feels?'_ Nero froze, hearing Trish's voice resound through his head. He could feel her piercing stare on the back of his head. Could she read his thoughts?

_'I can. Dante has been trapped in this empty castle for decades Nero. No contact with the outside world whatsoever. He knows how it feels to drown in loneliness, he's been through despair several times in his lifetime, and he has withstood it. You can as well. Will you really let your sister suffer for your foolish desires Nero? It's time to make your choice. Will you risk your life to save your sister or will you leave her here to die?'_

Nero was silent, holding Kyrie close and inhaling her scent. She smelt sweet, like honey and vanilla. He wanted to stay like this forever, with her. He pulled her away and stared into her eyes, she stared back, eyes full of innocence, making Nero's heart throb. She tilted her head slightly, reaching over with her hand and stroking Nero's face gingerly. "Nero?" she whispered, staring at her brother with confusion. Nero kept looking at her intently, her smoldering amber eyes, eclipsed by long lashes, her lips, soft and a light pink, always pulled back into a smile, her creamy skin, glowing with vitality. Then Nero had a terrible image, of Kyrie strewn on the floor, her pretty dress drenched in red and her limbs set at odd angles. Her eyes empty and glazed over, her lips opened in a silent scream, and her skin so pale, it turning blue. Nero felt lightheaded suddenly, like he wanted to throw up. No he couldn't think like that. He _never _wanted to see his precious sister like that. He had sworn to protect this fragile flower, because she was everything to him, that's why...he would give up his everything for her.

It seemed like forever had passed before a voice full of dread sounded throughout the room, its pain echoing through the halls. "I'll do it. I'll help you."

It took seconds for Nero to realize that the pathetic voice was his own. The words had clawed up through his throat and slipped from his lips. Trish smiled devilishly as she nodded. "Excellent choice." she said before flashing out of sight and appearing behind Kyrie. She grabbed her arm and wrenched her away from Nero. "I'll be taking her home now." she informed.

"Nero! W-what?" Kyrie cried, struggling to get out of the demon's grip. Nero walked towards them, as Trish tried dragging the girl back in the direction of the basement. "Wait! Wait a fucking minute! Let her go!" Trish frowned. Kyrie screamed. "Nero!?" Nero reached for her-

"Trish! Watch out he's coming!" yelled the familiar voice of Lady. She sounded panicked. Nero barely had time to look at her before a dark figure jumped from the second floor and landed in the shadows where the light couldn't reach. Nero felt his heart stop momentarily when he noticed two golden orbs glowing from within the darkness. Instinctively, he put an arm over Kyrie protectively. Trish released the girl and walked forward. "Dante?" she asked, almost apprehensive. Nero's eyes widened in realization. Was that Dante? Why was he hiding?

"Dante?" Trish called again.

"_**Trish...move aside..."**_ the demon growled. Nero felt Kyrie flinch and duck further behind him. Nero turned his head towards her and gave her a small smile. 'It's okay' he mouthed, Kyrie nodded but stayed tucked behind him. Nero turned to Trish who was slowly stepping in front of them, then to Lady who was on the second floor, leaning over the railing and watching the scene worriedly. His head snapped towards the demon right after, keeping his eye out for him in case he tried something.

"Why did you leave your room? We were going to-" Trish paused as Dante stepped forward and into the light. Kyrie gasped and tightened her grip on Nero as the boy stared at the demon stunned. What the hell? Nero hadn't expected this...monstrosity. Nero had expected to see a demon like the Scarecrow or maybe even a demon like Trish who retained their human form but this was completely different. Even though it had the same structure as a human his demon looked very reptilian, with leathery looking black and red hide with spiky edges protruding from its arms, shoulders and head. There were cracks on his chest which branched out all over his body and glowed a faint gold like its eyes and it had on what almost seemed like a coat, that split into three parts and looked like insect wings behind him. He had never seen or even heard of a demon like this. He wasn't sure how to react, until it walked up to Trish and gently pushed her to the side before walking closer to them. Nero stiffened and became apprehensive, his fingers itching to hold his sword in between him and the monster. Kyrie trembled from behind him, backing away as the demon stepped closer.

Finally, it stopped in front of the Nero, nearly towering over the boy. It stared at Nero silently, intently, as Nero glared back. Nero could feel it, this demon had an overwhelming power under his surface, it made him want to run away like hell but Nero wouldn't leave Kyrie, and his pride would back him up on that. They stared at each other for what seemed hours, one of them simply observing while the other was waiting for something to happen. Nero was getting annoyed. What the hell was it staring at him so much for? Was it going to do anything? Was it even going to speak?

Nero was about to say something before the demon muttered something under its breath, a name it seemed. Vergil? Who was that? Nero furrowed his brow and tried to speak but froze when the monster lifted a clawed hand and gripped his chin. Nero's hand instantly snapped around the demons wrist and squeezed, trying to pull the hand away. The demon ignored his efforts, his grip unrelenting, as he tilted his head to the side. Nero simply glared and tried to remove it's grip while his other hand reached for his sword slowly. The demon didn't notice and kept examining his face with avid interest. Nero grabbed his sword, pulled it over his shoulder and struck it down in one fluid and deadly move, only to realize he had sliced through thin air as the demon appeared a distance away, unscathed and unfazed.

"Damn, I missed." Nero growled, glaring at the demon. It stared back, its lips set in a straight line. _**"You..look like...him...yet...you are...not...him."**_ the demon growled out. Nero scowled. "Look like who? What the hell are you talking about?"

The demon did not answer simply looking up at Lady then at Trish. He began walking towards Nero, making the boy stiffen, but passed him, glancing at Kyrie for a moment only to walk away when she met his gaze and shuddered. He stopped before the set of doors Trish and Kyrie had come through and addressed Lady while still looking at Nero with those golden eyes. _**"Lady...find them...a..room...for the night."**_ he demanded. Lady simply nodded. The demon opened the doors and closed them behind him. After making sure he was out of ear's reach, both Lady and Trish sighed heavily. The blond demon smiled. "Well that went well. I think he was pleased." she said. Lady rolled her eyes as she jumped over the railing and landed safety on the floor, she stood and walked over to the two. "Well, Im sorry you guys had to see that, he hasn't been in the best mood lately. Don't worry though, I think he likes you kid." Lady said calmly. Nero looked at both women strangely. He was pretty sure they were both mentally ill now. They were barely fazed when that _creature _walked into the room and nearly attacked him. He sighed deeply.

"Whatever. Are you okay Kyrie?" he asked turning to her. The girl nodded, her form still shaking and her hands over her chest. Nero walked up to her and embraced her, rubbing her back gently and telling her to calm down. Lady cleared her throat, grabbing Nero's attention. "So, assuming you two will share a room, I'll lead the way and you can stay together until Kyrie leaves tomorrow kay?" she asked. Kyrie furrowed her brow. "Eh? W-why only me?" she asked. Nero ignored her and nodded to Lady. "Sure. Lead the way then." he said releasing Kyrie and taking her hand. She followed wordlessly as they trailed Lady through the same double doors as before and up some stairs to the second floor. As they entered their room and Nero plopped down on the bed, Kyrie crossed her arms and stared at him with questioning eyes. "Alright Nero, I think it's time you explain things."

~o~O~o~

Lady sighed, locking the door, and continuing down the hall, towards the Master Bedroom. She heard Trish chuckle slightly from behind. Stopping, she turned her head and gave her a small smirk. "Locking them in? Are you afraid they might escape?" Trish asked. Lady turned around fully and crossed her arms over her chest. "You never know. That kid is unpredictable. Did you or did you not see the way he attacked Dante? The kid's got balls, i'll give him that."

"I suppose. Still Dante seems to have been impressed." Trish said with a smile. "And that's enough to satisfy you?" Lady questioned. Trish chuckled.

"I'm just glad it all worked out in the end."

Lady frowned. "But still you were too cruel with the kid. I know your patience is limited, but were not dealing with a regular human here. He's a half demon. You don't know what he's capable of, and we both know not to underestimate half demons from experience."

Trish smiled wider. "It's not that I disagree with you, its just that I wonder who's really the cruel one? The one who pressured him to make a irrevocable choice, or the one that lied and told him that he had a chance of surviving if he did make that choice?" she said, walking past Trish with a mischievous spark in her eyes. Oh, how she loved to tease humans, she really did.

* * *

Anyways, this chapter is even longer than the other for some reason. In fact I think its _too_ long. I might as well say that the stress of school starting has somewhat(okay, majorly) affected this chapter, so if you find it a bit more rushed, or the flow isn't as nice then i'm sincerely sorry. A lot of stuff happened in the chapter so I hope you were able to keep up. It took a few nights to write this(cause my writing dramatically improves at night for some reason) and I pulled a few all niter's when I wasn't supposed to. So yeah, I didn't write this all at one so I fear for the quality and flow of this chapter. Still I had fun writing it, and the action scene(first time I wrote something like that) I must say I especially enjoy writing about Trish, maybe I felt too sadistic while writing scenes with her in it but it was fun! Any qualms, suggestions, or any mistakes you might wanna point out you are encouraged to write in your review, if you decide to review of course. Also, i'm wondering if Dante should have a tail? Tell me if I should add it or not in your reviews too kay? Well, I just hope this chapter wasn't an epic fail, and that you enjoyed it! Thank you for taking the time to read it, and see you in the next chapter, oui? Au revoir!

_**French Translations**_(Cause I love including foreign languages in stories)

_Mon Dieu- _My God

That's all for now! Thank you again to those who reviewed, and as well as those who put this story on their favorite's or put it on your alerts, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

_**REVIEW NOW AND YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE! THIS IS A LIMITED TIME OFFER!**_

**V V V**


	3. Chapitre 3: Arrivederci

**ARTHOR'S NOTE/APOLOGY:**

Ciaossu! First of all, I'd like you all to know that I haven't updated since August 15, 2012 and since then it has been nearly 2 months, 8 weeks and 3 days, today. Yes I counted. Yes I was totally aware of my time without it update, so you cant say I just ignored the story, cause I didn't! And so secondly, I would like to apologize for my late update. I was super busy with school –mainly arts HW- and since I made a promise to my mom that I would focus on my studies more so updating my story, while it isn't in the back of my mind, comes after school in my list of priorities. In spite of that however, I do hope you enjoy this extra long chapter. 8,061 words and 39 pages. Seriously these chapters are becoming longer and longer unintentionally. No complaints though right? XD

_Replies to those who Anonymously reviewed last chapter:_

**Rainbows: **Yaaay! I'm so glad to hear from you! Yep, Nero is usually the victim but he won't be pushed around too much in this fic! No worries. Yes Dante has been cursed for a looong time and I can't reveal how lady is alive but you'll see! She knew him briefly before the curse. Thank you for reviewing! **gives cookie**

**Mw: **I'm glad you liked the chapter, and I'm grateful you reviewed! Chapter two certainly has more angst and Dante appears! So its no wonder you like it more, it's longer too! Anyways if you enjoyed last chapter, I think you'll enjoy this one just as much. Thank you for reviewing! **gives cookie**

_**WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of violence, angsty teens, OOC-ness and what Lady calls "sibling love". You have been warned.**_

Again_,_

_Italics- _thoughts, for emphasis to words, etc.

_**Bold Italics- **_Used exclusively for when Dante is speaking(and sometimes Nero and Trish) and for emphasis as well.

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT **own _Devil May Cry _or _Beauty and the Beast_, they belong respectively to CAPCOM® and Disney.

* * *

Lady walked confidently along the halls; her mismatched eyes glistening with what seemed to be curiosity, and her lips curved into a small, albeit mischievous, smirk. At the end of the long corridor, lay a set of intricately carved, hardwood doors. She walked towards them and grabbed at the handles, pulling them open to reveal a dark, opaque room. Her eyes immediately shifted towards the lit fireplace on the west side of the room and the tall velvet chair resting before the fire, casting eerie shadows on the floors and walls.

Lady walked inside stopping behind the chair and crossing her arms over her chest, giving the chair and it's occupant a stern glare. "Why?" She blurted out, breaking the silence that enveloped the room.

**"Why...what?" **A gruff, almost feral voice growled lowly. Lady shifted slightly, leaning over the side to gaze at her demonic companion.

"Oh, _I don't know_. Maybe why you let the girl stay the night or why you didn't just swallow the boy whole when you could have or maybe why you even-"

**"Lady."** Dante interupted. **"What...I do... is none...of your...concern."**

Lady nearly flinched at his words, a pained look crossing her face before morphing back into a vacant glare. "Well I'm sorry for trying to help. You haven't even thanked me or told me what you think. I'm not a mindreader Dante. I can't tell wether your angry or pleased."

**"You...expect me to be pleased...by your bringing a _kid_ to his death? A _human_?"**

Lady shook her head, a small pang of guilt stabbing her in the chest. "No. But he's only half human-"

**"That doesn't matter! How could you...bring a boy that looks like-! And...Expecting me...to kill him..."** Dante muttered, his words becoming like wisps and dissapearing in the air. Lady could tell he was upset...well more than usual anyways, and she reached out and patted his shoulder, cautiously avoiding the spikes protruding from the front.

"Dante, I know how you feel." She sighed, ugly memories resurfacing, and her next few words slipping through gritted teeth. "I...killed my father...I know difficult it is...um...but you have to do it. You have to kill that boy even if...well you know. I'm not saying this to hurt you Dante. I'm just saying this because I-!" Lady stopped, scrunching her eyebrows toghther and shuting her mouth for a moment before speaking again. "I mean...we care about you...so you have to think of yourself and get rid of this curse."

Dante stayed silent, his molten eyes expressing some unknown emotion. Lady sighed, removing her hand from his shoulder. "I guess you're not going to spill anything. That's fine. Just know that you're going to have to do it sometime and the sooner the better. Its not good to leave the boy locked in this castle to rot."

Before the demon could respond, Lady had retired the room.

~o~O~o~

It wasn't like he didn't want to get rid of this damn curse; it's just that he didn't approve of the methods. Dante sighed, standing from his chair and dispelling the magical fire before him. He needed to think, he needed to plan things out, he needed to speak to someone who would listen to his qualms without interjecting, and he knew just whom he needed to talk to. Glancing at the room boringly, he walked towards a set of glass doors leading outside at the north of the room. He opened them, letting the cool breeze of winter whoosh past him and into the room. Dante didn't shiver. He couldn't feel the cold against his skin. It was as if he was trapped inside a hard leather shell. Inside he was overly warm and suffocating, trying to claw his way out as the space around him only got smaller and smaller. Like it would crush him.

He walked outside, not bothering to close the doors and slowly ambled down the stone steps that led to the Soldier's Graveyard. Silence eneveloped him as he reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped before 3 tombstombs, each neatly placed besides eachother. Dante knelt in front of the one in the center, his claws grazing the epitaph that clearly read "_Eva"._

He stayed like that for a while, his mind empty, his eyes staring blankly at the piece of marble and reading the deceased' name over and over again. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke in a raspy voice.

**"Hey mom, I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday to visit you. It was that day again. How's it going up in heaven?"**

Dante paused, not really expecting an answer.

**"Lady and Trish brought a half-demon. Yeah...just like Vergil and I. And you know what? He looks like us too! How weird is that?"**

Silence once more. Dante exhaled deeply.

**"I don't know his name, but he reminds me of...myself...when I was younger, before all this happened. But, Lady and Trish want me to kill him...but I can't...I want to so much, but I can't. He looks too much like Vergil...I won't kill my brother again...I can't kill someone who shares his face...I can't..."**

He pounded a fist into the snowy ground. His breathe becoming labored.

**"You're probably berating me from up there. Telling me to do the right thing...and I'm trying...but I don't want to be like this forever. I want to go out, see the world that you and Sparda treasured. I'm being selfish I know, but if I kill him I'll be I can finally leave this place..."**

_"Dante..." _the demon lifted his head, imagining what his mother would say if she could respond. _"You shouldn't hurt anyone. Even at the expense of yourself, don't ever hurt anyone. Your father sacraficed everything for us. He died for us. You are a good boy Dante. A very, very good boy, that doesn't hurt anyone who is innocent. And I love my good, handsome little demon. I love you, Dante. We all do. So I know you'll do the right thing..."_

Yes...and then she would smile at him, that big beautiful smile that made even the mightly Sparda fall for her...then she would hug him, so tightly yet gently as if he were a precious jewel. She would run his hand through his ivory hair and tell him how he was such a good boy. And he? He would be crying on her shoulder, a quivering mess of bottled up emotions, all flowing out of him in the form of tiny dropplets of water. He would weep and weep until he couldn't anymore. And then...he would cling to his mother and stay in her arms. Where it was warm, and safe...

Dante couldn't feel the tears flowing from his eyes but he knew they were there. He could smell them. He stood up and glanced at the other two tombstones quietly. Slowly, he walked back to his room, his heart clenching in pain.

He couldn't kill the boy so easily. He knew he couldn't. Looking into his face was like looking at his brother, killing him...was like killing his brother. And he wouldn't ever do that...not again. But he knew he had to, if he wanted to break the curse. Still he couldn't, even with knowing the boy had demonic blood in him.

_"Its not good to leave the boy in this castle to rot."_ He recalled Lady saying. She had a point. It was better to kill him now before he got any sort of attachment. But how could he kill an innocent? One that had been _forced_ into this predicament? He was not only part human, but he looked so young. In his prime. He was practically killing a kid!

Also, could he take the feeling of guilt that came with killing someone else? A human? Guilt could make the strongest of people crumble. He knew someone ridden with guilt himself and he knew that every day was a misery, every breath felt undeserved and every thought brought them back to that terrible crime they committed. It was a horrific emotion. One he didn't want to suffer through. He wished he could have been more like his brother. His twin could have cut through a human and not even bat an eyelash. He wished he could share his cold heart just this once. But his remaining human feeling, his conscience, was not going to let him kill another living being so smoothly. Sure he had killed countless demons before, the boy himself was part demon, but the fact that the boy had feelings…a name, his identity, all the qualities of a human, made his morbid task all the more difficult. And they way he protected the girl besides him without hesitation, without yield, it made Dante burn with pride for the boy. Such a noble kid, struck down by a selfish demon that just wanted to go outside. It really was like a punch in the gut to think about it.

How long would it take before he got the valor to kill the kid? He didn't know. Would he even try it at all? He didn't know. Would the kid somehow escape, and make him lose the only spark of hope he had left?

He didn't know.

~o~O~o~

Nero woke up the next morning to the familiar scent of honey and vanilla. He realized with delight that his nose was buried in Kyrie's hair, and his arms were wrapped around her. They slept on their sides, facing each other. Kyrie's head rested on his bicep while her arm was drapped over his hip. She was still sleeping soundly, her peaceful face making Nero smile unconsiously. He liked watching her rest, liked the way her lips curved upwards in her sleep, and the way she curled against his side like a small kitten. It was cute.

He remembered back when they were small children, during storms when the roar of thunder was overwhelming, Kyrie would always sneak into his room, clutching her pillow and ask if she could sleep with him for the night. He would agree and they would cuddle up underneath the covers. Those where the nights they stayed awake and talked until the storm ended and the sun came up. Nero remembered her waking up besides him and smiling brightly, making him blush and smile back. He wished moments like those would last forever. He wanted time to stop. He wanted to keep Kyrie by his side forever. But that would be selfish of him and he knew it.

"Nero?" A melodic voice sounded. Light blue orbs met with hazel ones as Kyrie smiled at him. Nero smiled back and the girl lifted a hand and stroked his cheek lovingly. "I don't want to leave Nero. I wish I could stay with you."

Nero frowned. He had told Kyrie of the deal yesterday and she had been odly calm. It was a bit odd seeing Kyrie with such a monotonous expression. She had agreed to leave in the morning after hours of persuasion. They had stayed up the whole night telling each other things they wanted to say before they separated and recalling long lost memories of their childhood. Morning came way too quickly for Nero. He hugged Kyrie closer, his heart growing heavy with regret. "I'm sorry Kyrie. So sorry."

"For what Nero?" Kyrie asked, gripping Nero's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"It's my fault you even got captured in the first place. They used you to get to me, and I couldn't protect you like I was supposed to." Nero said quietly. Kyrie rubbed circles on his back calmly. "It's alright Nero. It's not anyone's fault. You didn't know that it was going to happen. All that matters is that were both ok." She snuggled closer, burying her head into his chest. Nero bit his lip and ran a hand through her hair gently. On the inside he could feel his defenses slowly crumbling and something slowly building up inside him, making the back of his throat burn. Dammit, he was not going to cry! He wasn't! He couldn't be weak in front of Kyrie; it would make it so much harder for her to leave him then. "I'm sorry." He said, choking back a sob. Kyrie smiled fondly at him.

"Stop worrying so much Nero. Once you've helped them with this curse mumbo-jumbo they'll let you return right?"

He inwardly gulped, his stomach turning into lead for lying outwardly to Kyrie. He hadn't told her that he might never be coming back…

"Of course." Nero said, offering a small smile. "I know that, it's just that I can't leave you alone for a second before you get into some sort of trouble." Kyrie scoffed, visibly affronted. "Me!? Since when do I get in trouble?"

"Remember that time when you got in trouble with a merchant for stealing his fruits?"

"Nero, that was years ago! And that mean old man, he didn't want to give an apple to that orphan!" she argued. Nero chuckled dryly. "Then why didn't you tell someone instead of turning on your "_Kyrie Charm_" and giving the man the puppy dog eyes while you sneaked some apples to the kid behind your back?"

"My what?" Kyrie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You heard me." Nero said, suddenly embarrassed. He felt like hiding his face under a pillow. Why did he say that!? What kind of bullshit did he just spew from his mouth? "My "_Kyrie Charm_"? What is that exactly?" she asked. Nero stayed silent. "Nero." Kyrie tried again, blatantly amused. The boy groaned. "Shit. You heard me! Your…You-! I mean it's just that…"

Before Nero could finish his incoherent sentence there was a tap at the door, followed by a familiar voice. "Hey! Can I come in?"

"The door's open!" Nero called out after a moment of hesitation. Lady opened the door and stepped inside only to freeze, hand still on the knob. She gave them a hesitant, if not mildly amused look. "Uh. Did I interrupt you two while you were in the middle of something?" she asked quietly. Nero turned pink and shook his head. "No! We weren't in the middle of anything!" despite his words, he still clutched Kyrie tightly. Lady restrained the urge to chuckle. "Alright, if you say so. I guess this is what you call sibling love." She said, whispering the last part. " Anyways, I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready."

"Breakfast?" Nero echoed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yeah? I don't see what's wrong, since you're staying with us; I think its only proper we feed you. We can drop the girl off after. Now follow me if you want to eat." Lady said motioning them forward. They nodded, separating from each other and getting out of bed. They both followed Lady through the halls of the second floor and down a set of spiral stairs that led straight into the same Grand Hall they had been in last night. Nero looked around cautiously, as if expecting something to pop up out of thin air, making Kyrie chuckle and intertwine her hand in his. Nero stiffened, looking down at her only to relax and grip her warm hand tighter. Lady smiled, watching them from the corner of her eye. "Shame." She whispered almost inaudibly. Unfortunately one of them was part devil, with a heightened sense of hearing. "What did you say?" Nero asked, directing a glare at her. Lady shook her head at him and smirked.

"Nothing at all. I'm just wondering what there is to eat."

"I'm surprised you demons eat anything besides human flesh."

"Human." Lady said pointing to herself while opening another set of doors that revealed a familiar corridor. "I don't eat human flesh. Too messy. It's more Dante's thing than mine." Kyrie visually shivered, and now she too was looking around cautiously. Lady laughed out loud at their antics and flapped her hand at them. "Geez, calm down, calm down, I was only joking. Dante has more self control than that."

Finally they stopped before a set of metal doors. Lady pushed them open and urged them inside, closing the door behind them. "Lucia!" Lady called. "Bring the food in here!" She nudged Kyrie and Nero into seats by the large, mahogany table in the center of the room. "Lucia!"

"If you want the food so _damn_ much, get in here and _help me_!" Lucia called back. Lady growled and glanced at the two teens. "Stay put. Breakfast will be here soon." She said, walking through a swinging door on the other side of the room. Nero and Kyrie simply looked at each other in confusion. "Well, this is strange isn't it? They kidnap me, then they practically force you to come with them, they give us a room and comfortable bed to sleep in, and now their feeding us. I almost want to stay." Kyrie said with a subtle smile. Nero nodded unable to do otherwise. "Yeah. It's almost like staying at a hotel. Except the service in a hotel is a hell of a lot better." Kyrie chuckled despite herself. "Yeah, its definitely weird, but it won't last forever."

Nero was content to let her think that.

"Ok, food's here." Lady said unenthusiastically. She walked into the room with covered dishes in her hands and set them before Kyrie and Nero, mumbling something about how 'Dante should get more employees' and 'I'm not a freaking servant'.

Behind her, with a cart full of platters with fruits, hams, and cheeses, came a shapely woman with dark skin and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a plain white halter neck with a beige jacket on top, and black skinny jeans with combat boots. Her hair was a fiery red and was braided over the right side of her face, covering her eye. She smiled coyly at him as she walked by and set the tableware besides their plates. "Good morning. My name is Lucia. I assume you are Nero and Kyrie, yes?" Nero nodded slowly. "Yeah." He said hesitantly. The woman seemed nice enough, and Nero didn't feel she was an immanent threat, yet at the same time she had a scent akin to Trish's, as well as the same mysterious presence except hers was profusely more calm and warmer, opposed to Trish's which was ice cold.

"Nice to meet you Lucia." Kyrie said pleasantly. Nero almost felt like berating her for being careless instead of being wary, but Kyrie was simply being herself, her amiable, ever-gracious self. Lucia was no exception to her kindness. The redhead smiled in response and nodded. "Nice to meet you both. Now, enjoy your meal." She said removing the silver covers from their plates and revealing their breakfast. Eggs and bacon with buttered toast and sausages on the side. Nero sighed in relief, causing Lady to snicker. "What were you expecting? A human head with an apple in its mouth?"

"Nope." Nero said sarcastically. "Not what I was expecting at all."

Lady shrugged and took her own seat, refusing a plate of food from Lucia that was nudged her way. Nero watched her uncertainly as he poked his eggs. "Aren't you gonna eat something? Or are you not used to eating human food?" Lady glared at him with irk, but sighed and shook her head, suddenly looking a bit sick. "I'm fine. I just don't feel like eating." She said, her skin slowly becoming pale. "Whatever." Nero said, cloaking his concern for the woman. Dismissing her disposition, Nero busied himself with inhaling his food. Lucia and Lady watched in amazement and Kyrie said nothing, but a small blush of embarrassment for her brother stained her cheeks. "Done already?" Lucia asked when Nero finished. The young man nodded handing her his plate. "Want seconds?" she asked politely. Nero turned slightly pink but nodded.

Lucia left for the kitchen once again, and Lady took the moment to tell them of her plans for the evening. "Okay, so listen." She said with a deep breath. "After we finish eating, we drop off the girl at the exact same place where we took her, right outside Ferrum Hills. She should know how to get back home from there right?"

Kyrie nodded, making Lady smile at her a bit assuredly. "Nero, you can say your goodbye's and all that shit when we get there. You can't say your farewells to anyone else, got it? Well leave right after." Nero nodded hesitantly, his cerulean eyes flashing with worry. "Great, well then I'll meet you in the basement. Have Lucia take you if you don't remember the way." Lady said, standing from her chair and leaving the room just as the kitchen door swung outward, and out came Lucia, holding a plate that made Nero's mouth water. As she set the plate down before Nero she smiled at both of them and said, "I'll be happy to show you the way."

Both teens found themselves being led through large corridors, and even larger rooms until finally reaching the stairs that led down to the basement. Lucia patted Nero's back and nudged him forward before smiling kindly at Kyrie. "I hope to see you again Miss Kyrie." She said, something malevolent sparking through her eyes for a fraction of a second. The girl of course did not see it and simply smiled back innocently. Nero ignored the demoness and took Kyrie by the hand, leading her down the stairs into the dark and damp basement. Standing besides a cage, and staring at an old corpse oddly, was Lady. When she saw them she frowned. "About time you get here, I was afraid of spending another minute with these bones, they're so creepy."

When the duo did not respond, Lady simply sighed and produced a long strip of black cloth from her pocket. She handed it to Kyrie. "Wear this. We wouldn't want you to find out the way to our little lair now would we?" Nero snarled at the woman. "Kyrie would never reveal this location to anyone, she's not stupid!"

Kyrie squeezed Nero's hand gently before letting go and taking the cloth; her gaze was deadly serious, with no trace of a smile. "It's fine Nero. I understand she's just being precautious." Kyrie said, before slipping the piece of cloth over her eyes and tying it at the back. She then held her hand out towards Nero. "Shall we go?"

Nero frowned but said nothing as he took her hand. He looked up to see Lady's somewhat bored expression before words escaped his lips. "What about me? Aren't you afraid, I'll use this route to escape?" Lady chuckled darkly, her eyes glinting with amusement as a smirk pulled at her lips. "No worries kid…we're not going to let you get away." She muttered, her voice alluding to threatening implications. Nero grit his teeth. What was this woman thinking?

"Come along now." Lady said walking towards the long and obscured passageway that led to Ferrum Hills. Interlocking his arm with Kyrie's, Nero led the blindfolded woman along.

In mere minutes they reached the end of the tunnel, and were greeted with the warm and soft light of the outside world. Nero squinted his eyes while Lady slipped on a pair of sunglasses. She turned towards the pair and gave them a small smirk. "Well princess, you can take your blindfold off. This is where we part."

Kyrie removed the blindfold and without hesitation turned around and kissed Nero…dead on the lips. The boy froze, and stared dumbfound at Lady who stood close by, her eyes widened. As quickly as Kyrie had pressed her soft lips against his, she removed them. Nero, with a bewildered expression slowly looked down and met with a hazel orbs and red cheeks. "I love you, Nero." She said as she buried her face into the folds of his jacket. Nero felt his throat become as dry as a dessert. How the _fuck _was he supposed to respond to that? No, scratch that, what the _fuck_ had Kyrie just done. She kissed him. She kissed him. SHE. KISSED. HIM.

It hit him like a brick to the head, as to what the girl had done, and a furious red rose to his cheeks. The air around him suddenly seemed very heavy as he fidgeted uncomfortably under Lady's scrutiny from afar. The woman snickered suddenly, whispering something along the lines of "sibling love" and "look at his face".

Nero cleared his throat then, desperately craving a drink and nudged Kyrie, making her back away. She refused to meet his eyes, pink dusted over her cheeks. Nero felt the irrepressible urge to laugh at her, to laugh at himself. He scratched the side of his nose nervously and let out a deep breath. '_Rational thoughts, rational thoughts. Say something you dumbass!' _he thought to himself.

"Uhmm…I guess…I love you…too…" Nero said, almost whispering the words. He could heart Lady snicker, and that immediately set him off. "I love you too dammit!" He said louder, making Kyrie look up at him. She blushed deep crimson and nodded shyly. "Thank you."

Well now Nero felt like a fool. But…frankly, he didn't care. He wouldn't see Kyrie in a long time, if ever again. If now was the chance to say something before he left her forever, then he would take it. Fuck what Lady thought. With the butterflies in his stomach gone and renewed vigor, Nero smiled at Kyrie genuinely and pulled her forward in a long and loving embrace. He held her gently, but tightly, his nose buried in her hair, inhaling her sweet scent one last time. No words were said, no tears were shed, and they simply enjoyed the feel of being in each other's arms. And when they broke apart moments later Kyrie smiled the brightest smile she could muster, also the saddest as her eyes began to water, and she began sniffling. Nero laughed lightly and kissed her forehead. "See ya later, Kyrie. Tell everyone back home that I'm fine, and that I'll be coming home soon." Kyrie nodded, unable to do anything else and only wishing to hug her brother once more. "And tell Credo that I'm keeping the sword."

Kyrie couldn't help but laugh, a broken chuckle that sounded more like a whine really. She nodded vehemently and gave him a light peck on the cheek before saying "I'll miss you. Come back soon."

It was obvious that she knew he wasn't going to come back. Deep inside he knew Kyrie knew. He was his sister after all. His other half. He never fooled her in the first place. Kyrie would never cry unless she knew this. But Nero refused to feel anything, he didn't want to cry, he couldn't cry. He wanted to stay empty like this forever, with only the image of Kyrie and his family fresh in his mind.

"Yeah." Was all he said before Kyrie turned around, nodded at Lady, and scurried away, never looking back. It was clear to Nero that she was probably crying her eyes out by now, and it made his heart so heavy he thought it would fall out of his chest. Lady turned to him and smiled sympathetically, the only real emotion Nero had seen from her since they met. Her eyes themselves were filled with a familiar emotion, like the look Alphonse had in his eyes when his father died. Nero frowned. He didn't want sympathy from the woman who knowingly turned his life around. He wanted to strangle her. He wanted to-

"I'm sorry." Lady muttered sadly, removing her sunglasses and starring at Nero straight in the eyes with her mismatched orbs. "I never wanted for this to happen to a kid like you. Nero I know you hate me. I hate myself too. You are just a boy, with a family who loves you desperately, with a bright future. But Nero please understand this, I wont repeat it ever again." She sighed deeply, and Nero noticed the bags under her eyes. "Dante lost all of that. He lost his family, he lost his future, he's been trapped inside a castle before you were even born and he is losing himself. I don't want that, Trish doesn't want that. Dante is our best friend; he's saved us from our misery. We owe him our lives. That's why I'm sorry Nero, but if it's to help Dante, I'll bring him countless of kids like you until that curse is broken."

Nero could not rebuke to that. He was speechless at the look in Lady's eyes. It was much like his own. Her resolve to save Dante was like his resolve to save Kyrie, and that's why he understood what she was saying perfectly. Somehow, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't hate her anymore, he was mad but he couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her. He was tired, drained, he just wanted to forget this all happened and go home to his family. "My life for his." Nero said quietly. "How long until he decides to kill me? Why hasn't he done it yet?"

"You…don't think that there is a chance you will live." Lady said more as a statement than anything. Nero smiled, but it was forced. "You wouldn't tell me all this if I had a chance of coming back right? You wouldn't have showed me how to leave the castle either. You wont let me out alive. It's…only a matter of time before I'm slaughtered in my sleep."

"Nero-"

"How long do you think it will take? Nero blurted out. "Why...hasn't he killed me yet?" It wasn't him speaking these words, it was just his mouth moving back and forth, speaking empty words that merely sounded like he was putting thought into them. Nero's mind was numb; his body felt light, like his soul had left an empty shell behind. His soul had gone with Kyrie he supposed. He was just so tired now…. he wanted to lie down and never wake up again. Not unless he woke up in his home.

"I don't know. He doesn't want to kill you…for now. He feels just as bad."

Like glass that had been shattered from some impact, Nero woke from his reverie. The demon feels bad? He feels _pity _towards him? That was utter and complete _bullshit._ Nero looked up at Lady and the woman felt the pure anger roll off him in waves. She looked up surprised at the boy, his eyes like two sparking embers, ready to combust into flames. She could see scarlet slowly taint blue irises. "I don't care what you say, if that piece of shit doesn't have the balls to kill me and feels _pity _for me, then I'll _kill _him and leave that damn castle. I'm not going to sit and wait for death. I'm going to leave that place and go home. And if you get in my way, if _anyone _gets in my way ill butcher them."

Normally Lady received a threat or two from Dante very similar to his, and it _normally_ didn't faze her, but this was different. The boy _meant it._ Hell, he looked like he wanted to slice her head off with his sword at that very moment. It, at the very least, unnerved her. "But kid-"

"It's had chances to kill me hasn't it? If it had taken those chances then maybe I would have more respect for it. Maybe I would have understood that I was a sacrifice and that I needed to die and I would have accepted that I wouldn't have a chance to escape, as long as Kyrie was fine then I wouldn't have minded as much. But now thanks to it, I had to leave my family and friends, accept that I was going to die and now it pities me? And it doesn't want to kill me? Don't fuck with me. After he's done so much, death would have been merciful. And if he's expects me to stand there and waste my life away in that castle then he's wrong. Ill escape, Ill go back home no matter what. If he gives me this chance then fucking expect me to take it."

And with that he whipped around and walked back into the entryway of Ferrum Hills, leaving Lady stunned and hurt. Lady for the second time in her life felt scared. Scared for Dante. The boy meant every word and that frightened her. Perhaps what really hit her the most was the feeling that the boy _could_ kill Dante. But what really made her heart skip a beat was if Dante would _**let**_ himself be killed…

~o~O~o~

Dante was just sitting calmly on his velvet chair in front of the fireplace, reading a book that he had read countless times before when he heard a light rapping at his door. He said nothing expecting the person to let themselves in.

"Dante. Open the door."

Dante felt his heart stop then, and his blood freeze within his veins. His breathing came to an irrupt stop as he looked to the door with utter shock. He recognized that voice. _Oh_, how it had haunted his dreams every night. He stood up on shaky legs and turned towards the door. "D-Dante?" Oh no, it couldn't be…

The door swung open, revealing the source of Dante's every nightmare. Agnus. A short, dark skinned man with an angular face and his hair tied together with a ribbon at his back. His eyes were as sinister as when they had first met. He still wore the same white coat with the emblem of that damned order. "D-D-Dante! I s-s-s-see everything is g-g-going well. S-s-s-still have t-t-that c-curse? T-t-too bad!" the tan man laughed. Dante felt light headed. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be happening…

"**Why? Why are you…still alive?" **Dante said, his hands trembling. Agnus laughed maniacally. "B-b-b-because, I-if I left you a-a-a-a-a-alone you wouldn't s-s-s-suffer. And I cant l-l-let that h-h-happen c-can I?" he laughed some more at what he was sure was Dante's horrified expression. "Y-y-you still l-l-look as d-disturbing as ever. You m-m-monster. H-h-how does it f-f-f-feel to be t-t-trapped in the p-p-p-place you o-o-once c-called home?"

"**Stop…" **Dante growled, his voice hoarse. "**How is it possible?" **

"M-my d-d-dear Dante, I n-n-never d-d-died. I b-b-became an angel. A-a-a-a holy being if you will. I h-h-have been given this gift by h-h-h-his Holiness. I have been g-g-gifted with l-longevity." He chuckled darkly. "And it is a-a-all thanks to y-you."

Agnus stepped forward. Dante stepped back. "H-his Holiness is s-s-so p-p-pleased with the r-r-results that he has asked f-f-for you a-a-assistance a-again." Agnus said with a sly smile. Dante shook in anger, in shock, this was the man that ruined his life, this was the man that destroyed him, and this was the man that hurt _her._ He needed to kill him. To end this once and for-

"I s-s-see you found a boy." Dante stood there paralyzed, heart beating so rapidly to the point where he thought it would burst. "A-a-a half-demon j-j-just like you. D-did you p-pick him on purpose? H-h-he l-l-looks just like y-y-your brother. J-j-just like him. Y-y-y-you truly are a m-m-monster. Y-y-you want to kill a kid l-l-like you k-k-killed your brother!"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Dante growled, his eyes turning crimson, and lunged at the man. However, a sword plunging straight into his chest from behind stopped him. Dante halted and nearly fell on the floor, coughing up blood as he looked down at the weapon that had impaled him. His eyes widened by a fraction. It was _his _sword. Yamato.

"_Hello little brother._" A deep and seductive voice purred in his ear. Dante watched in horror as his one and only brother walked around and stood before him. Vergil looked the same as always with his ivory hair slicked back, his light blue eyes cold and calculating and his lips set into a permanent scowl. It was like he never died. He looked impeccable. He wasn't real, he couldn't be. "**V-Vergil? H-how?"** Dante tried to speak with the sword that had pierced a lung, mere inches away from his heart. His brother still had his deadly accurate aim.

"_Look at you. So weak. So pathetic. I am ashamed to even look at you." _Vergil hissed venomously. He kicked Dante in the ribs, making him fall to the ground in a miserable heap. He walked over and removed his sword, wiping off the blood and sheathing it. "_You managed to kill me once, and now you cant kill a boy that looks just like me? You truly are an embarrassment amongst your own kind."_

Each word stung like Yamato had stabbed him several more times. He couldn't find himself angry with his brother, no, everything he said was true.

"Demon." Came a new voice. Dante looked up into the same eyes as his brother's. But this was not his brother. This man's hair was brushed down and parted at the right, his eyes held not malice, nor were they icy cold, but they were boiling with anger. This man was not a man; he was a boy, and a boy too young to hold that kind of look in his eyes. This was the boy he was supposed to kill, the one whose name he didn't even know. The boy was holding a sword at his side, as if ready to finish him off.

"Kill me if you can, demon." The boy taunted. "If you don't…" he held up the sword to Dante's throat. "I'll kill you."

Dante could only stare at the reflection of Vergil…of himself. It was ironic in a way. If he killed this boy not only would it be like killing his brother, but it would be as if he was killing himself, killing the only semblance of his humanity he had left. Which was exactly what would happen if he did kill the boy. He couldn't find the strength to do it. There were so many reasons pushing against him. So many voices telling him not to do it, the most prominent voice being his mother's.

The boy lifted the sword achingly slow over his head. Dante did not make a move; he only stared at those light blue eyes, the two pools of blue that reflected all his sorrows and regrets in them. Those eyes mesmerized him and he couldn't look away.

The boy swung the sword down-

"Dante! Dante, wake the fuck up!"

He did so with a start. His eyes snapped open and looked straight into blue and red orbs. Lady. Her hand was intertwined with his and her expression was worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. "You were growling in your sleep." She informed. Dante sat up from his bed -how had he even gotten there? - And released Lady's hand, missing the sad look that crossed her face for a second. "Did you have a nightmare?" she asked. Dante shook his head. "**It was…nothing."** Lady frowned but said no more. She backed away and walked out of the room. "Suit yourself. I just came to say dinner was ready so get your ass downstairs."

She slammed the door, leaving Dante to contemplate his dream.

~o~O~o~

It was not surprising that Dante found himself sitting in the Dining Room alone. He was used to it of course, and it was not like the boy would want to eat in his presence anyways. Lady stood beside him waiting for him to ask. Dante indulged her. "**Okay…where is the kid?"**

"He's been locked inside his room ever since we came back from dropping off his sister. I tried to get him out to eat but he refused to listen. So I sent Trish up there to try to convince him."

Well that wouldn't end well. Trish could be a bit…forceful.

Just as he thought that, the aforementioned demoness came through the double doors, her face the epitome of irritation. "He refuses to come down. He says he would lose his appetite if he ate around demon scum."

Dante expected no less. "**Fine. Tell Lucia to bring his food to him."**

Lady was about to call said woman and tell her exactly that before Trish intervened. "Wait. Dante…why don't you bring his food up to him?"

Both Lady and him looked at her like she had gone insane, well, more insane than she already was. "**That's reckless. What if the kid tries to stab me."** he wasn't even asking it as a question, he _knew _the kid would try to stab him. Trish shook her head. "He wont, he's too broken right now, and he doesn't even want to get out of bed. I'm sure if you apologize to him or something, he could at least let his guard down for a minute. A minute is all you need." She said. Dante knew she meant he needed a minute to kill the boy. And that only saddened him further. Lady could tell from his eyes that he wouldn't try such a thing. At least not at the moment. She grabbed one the spikes on his head and pulled. "Go do it Dante. At least apologize. Don't make the kid think you want to kill him as soon as he's defenseless." Dante looked up at Lady and removed her hand gently. That's what he liked about her, the way she never feared him, even before he became like this, and even now she never failed to pull on his spikes or flick his nose. Once, she even painted his claws a hot pink color while he was asleep to cheer him up on the day he felt especially lonely. She was always there for him. He trusted her completely. But he wasn't careless or stupid, and if Lady thought she could hide the look of knowing in her eyes, she was wrong. She was hiding something from him. Something she didn't want to tell him.

**"Fine."** He said, bending to the woman's will. Lady and Trish were always one of his weaknesses. He almost always complied with their wishes. He stood up and watched as Lucia walked into the room with a platter. That woman could hear every conversation going through the castle's walls. It was kind of creepy really. Dante took the plate handed to him and left the Dining Room without looking back at the three women. He shuffled down the hall, knowing where the boy was without knowing what room he was staying in. His scent was all over the place, but it was especially strong in one room. He walked towards that room and after a moment of hesitation he knocked.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" well at least Dante was right about this being his room. He took a deep breath and spoke. Something he was doing a lot lately. Usually he was very tepid and silent, his voice hardly used, but now that he had used it several times in the past two days, his words were less strained and his sentences more coherent. "**It's me."** He said simply. Silence ensued from the other side, not that Dante minded. If a demon was tapping as his door he would have either ignored it or killed it.

"Go the fuck away." The voice came after a moment. Dante was mildly surprised that the boy didn't come out and try to kill him where he stood. "**I can't do that. Um…I have your dinner. You should probably eat it unless you want to starve kid."**

"I'm not hungry, now go away you piece of shit!" '_Wow, look at the mouth on this one.'_ Dante thought with a bit of humor. Vergil would never say anything of the sort. He had to keep reminding himself that this kid was not his brother. If anything, he was more like himself. "**Look kid, I don't know whether you'll believe me or not but, I really don't want to kill you. I wish we had never met this way."**

"Really?" Dante perked up at the response. "I wish we had never met at all."

Oh well, he didn't expect a breakthrough.

"**Look, if it makes you feel better I wont kill you anytime soon. I don't think I can."**

"That's fine." The boy muttered from the other side of the door. "I wont wait for you to off me. I'm getting the hell out of here, and if I have to kill you to do it, I will."

Well that's certainly not the response Dante anticipated. He stayed silent, unable to respond. This kid would try to kill him then? That was new really; he could have never seen that response coming. Then again, the only response he elicited from humans was crying, screaming, and yelling. Somewhere deep inside, he was glad this kid was different, he wasn't afraid of talking back to him. "**I'm sorry you had to separate from that girl. I know she meant a lot to you."**

"Don't bring Kyrie into this conversation. You don't know anything about me. You're just a monster." Now that was something Dante was used to hearing, but it hurt every time when it was said to him. "**I know…I'm a monster. I get that a lot. I know I don't deserve to be alive, because all I do is bring misery to the humans I meet. I won't bother apologizing to you anymore, I don't need your forgiveness, and you can hate me all you like because it's only fair that you do. Just don't blame Lady and Trish. Its not their fault I'm like this."**

Dante set the plate of food in front of the door. "**I'm leaving the food here, kid. If you're hungry feel free to take it. And if you still want to kill me…well I'll be waiting."**

He didn't really mean those words; he just wanted to see what happened. To say he was surprised was an understatement when the kid slammed the door open and…punched him in the face. The boy was surprisingly strong he found out as he fell to the floor. He could smell blood, but it wasn't his. He looked up at the kid and noticed his bloody knuckles. He must have hurt himself when he punched him, and he punched him _hard _if the throbbing of his cheek was anything to go by. He stood and went to reach for the hand but the boy pulled away, his expression disgusted. "Don't touch me."

Dante ignored him and swiped his hand. The boy tried to pull it away but his grip was firm and his amber orbs stared deeply into the boy's sky blue ones, making the boy calm down slightly but still look like he was contemplating on punching him again. Dante looked at the hand more closely and noticed it was bandaged. Gingerly he pulled the sleeve back to reveal more of the bandage. I covered most of the arm. Dante looked up at the boy with questioning eyes, but the boy refused to say anything, looking highly uncomfortable. "**What happened-" **before he could finish his sentence the boy removed his hand from the loosened grasp and pushed the demon back. In one fluid movement he took the plate and closed the door behind him, leaving the demon quite confounded. He stood there for a minute before the words unconsciously slipped from his lips. "**Is that it?"**

"I wont kill someone who doesn't have the will to live in the first place. Grow some balls and attack me bastard, well see who kills each other first."

"…**Alright. Good-night."**

No reply. Dante simply walked away, his thoughts flying in all different directions and his cheek hurting. Even though the kid resembled Vergil and himself, he acted nothing like Vergil, nothing like what Dante himself was like before either. He was…different. Refreshing somehow.

But that disturbed him the most. The boy had already caught his attention, he proved he was different, he showed no fear around him, and he even told Dante to attack him. Never had he expected those words to come from a human's lips, part devil or not. It was so foreign, exotic…exciting even.

And he had yet to learn the boy's name.

* * *

Was it good or was it 39 pages of crap? Do tell in your review! I'm really sorry for the OOC-ness but it had to be done to properly express how the characters are feeling, especially Dante. Don't worry it wont last long! Soon he'll be back to his old self! If anything in this chapter surprised you then I'm glad and get ready for more surprises! If I made any mistakes, please say so. If you have questions, go ahead and ask me! Also, since it's October, I'd like to know two things: What are you dressing up as for Halloween and if any of you fans out there are getting Assassin's Creed III when it comes out on the 30th! I myself got re-obsessed with _Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_ And I am cosplaying as Mukuro, cause I love that bastard and his slyness XD and his laugh, OMG his laugh. I've been practicing it myself! _Kfufufufu~!_


End file.
